Mako's Help
by mryungy123
Summary: AU, Mako's life is turned upside down one night. He can't recover by himself so he needs help, but when the person he needs help from is his enemy how will this turn out? MaKorra REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is my new story! First off I want to say this tory was inspired by a magnificent piece of Fan Art, but I cannot remember for the life me where I found it, but I made it the profile picture for this Fan Fiction, if you know how it is, or if it is you, props in the highest form!**

**I want to make this one a little dark, it's gonna have some depression, substance abuse and most importantly MaKorra! So this fan fiction is gonna be set in modern day, Mako, Korra, Bolin, Asami, Iroh and Tahno as well as Jinora and Skoochy are all 17 in high school, Ikki is 16 and Meelo is 15.**

**There will be many more character's to come, this story will be from Mako's point of view for the majority of the story, but will jump to others too.**

**Once again this story is gonna be dark, and I mean DARK, there will be lots of depression and other themes, there will be use of illegal substances, eg Heroin, Methamphetamine (ice) and Marijuana also less potent drugs like Tobacco and Alcohol. This is rated M for a reason, little kiddies you better leave now!**

**Pairing will be as follows, MaKorra, Masami, Bosami, Bolinora, Jinoochy, Irohsami, yea there's a-lot of them! But doesn't that ad to the drama? Anyways on with the story, I hope you guys like it!**

**A/N I don't own the Legend of Korra, its character's or its epicocity **

Basketball always made Mako feel free, the court, the ball, everything, when he was on the court nothing else mattered, family troubles, school troubles they all disappeared, nothing could go wrong when he played basketball.

So it would seem ironic that his life was spun upside down and broken in two when he was coming home from basketball practice with his brother Bolin. The car had flown round the intersection as Mako's parents had driven round the corner, there was no time to react, and the grey hood of a Honda Civic smashed through the front of their car.

Mako and Bolin had been relatively unscarred, only some light scars and piece of glass stuck in their skin, it was their parents who bore the brunt of the impact. His parents were unrecognisable their bodies were a sprawling mess, limbs all over the place, the front of their car had crushed them were they were seated and the worst part was the blood, it was everywhere, the seats, the steering wheel even on each other.

Mako started to crawl out of the wreckage of the destroyed car, but stopped halfway out.

"Bolin?" his voice croaked out, it was full of desperation and fear.

"Bolin, Bo! C'mon bro say something" he repeated, his voice was now frantic as he turned to see his brother lying limply against the window, Mako shook him lightly.

"Bo please, please talks to me Bolin!" tears streamed down Mako's face as he now shook his brother fiercely

Bolin stirred slightly opening his eyes slowly, Mako froze, silently thanking however was listening, his brother was alive, but not unharmed, Bolin had a large gash over his left eye and blood was pouring down his face, his shoulder was dislocated.

"C'mon Bo we gotta get out of here" Mako said shakily.

"Okay" was all Bolin could muster to say, his voice was barely audible it was straining and weak.

Both brothers slowly climbed out of the destroyed sedan; after they were both safely out of the car they surveyed the damage. The front half of their car had crumpled inwards, while the back remained relatively unharmed.

The other car was in much worse shape the entire driver's side had been crushed, in the front a couple were checking each other for serious injuries, they seemed old enough to be parents. At that instant her remembered his parents, Mako rushed to the car, his father was covered in blood, and limbs were not supposed to be in the positions they were in.

"Dad, Mom?" Mako called out, his voice still fragile like a child's.

"Mako" a croaky voice whispered out.

"D-dad, o-oh thank god you're all right"

"Mako, I'm not alright" he told his son, " I need you to take care of Bolin for me and your mother," he paused to cough up blood, " I need you to be strong, because I know you're strong,"

"Dad" Mako interrupted, "d-don't say that,"

"Mako" his father continued, " I need you to stay with your brother, you two are inseparable, when everything seems wrong you will have each other," and with his final words Mako's father let out a deep sigh and his head went limp.

Mako took several deep breaths, he couldn't believe what he just saw, he refused to believe it, he wanted to collapse and cry until his eyes went dry, but he couldn't all he could do was gaze in despair at the lifeless bodies of his father and mother.

A hand on his back pulled Mako out of his trance; he didn't expect to see a strong looking adult with deep blue eyes, and chocolate skin to be the one grapping him and pulling him away from the destroyed vehicle, he had a stern look on his face; he had a large gash on his forehead and the blood that had been pouring down his face had dried but other than that he seem okay.

"W-who are you?" Mako asked shakily, he still hadn't composed himself.

"Tonraq," he said calmly "and that is Senna, my wife." Tonraq pointed to the woman currently helping Bolin to his feet, Tonraq helped Mako to his feet and sighed "I am so sorry" Tonraq said sincerely.

_**5 days later**_

The funeral was hell, there were tears from everyone, people had come from everywhere for the funeral, there were people Mako hadn't met in his life, yet they said that they remembered the brother's from when they were little boys or babies.

Mako and Bolin had been taken by the police to their next of kin, their uncle Zuko's and aunt Mai's their cousin Iroh's house. Mako hadn't shown any emotion, he was going to be blank, he had to be strong and he had to take care of his brother, for his father.

They held the funeral as quickly as it could be held; the brother's wanted it over and done with.

The guests were now coming towards the boy's offering their condolences, like they would make a difference. _Words didn't bring back family _Mako thought _you'd think people weren't so stupid._

The last person to come toward Mako was a teenager, she was wearing a black dress, tears brimming in her eyes, and were they beautiful eyes, full of blue, the colour of a deep cerulean, they looked like the ocean calm and hypnotic.

"Who are you?" Mako said flatly, trying to hide the fact he was drawn towards the girl's eyes.

"Korra," she said through her tears "Tonraq and Senna are my parents,"

Tonraq and Senna were currently waiting by their car for Korra, they had both seen Mako after the service, but Mako would not, could not talk to them. Mako had never hated two names more in his life, so why was their daughter coming to see him?

Mako remained silent as she finished talking, "And I am so sorry" she said as her tears started to flow, she wrapped her arms around Mako, enveloping him in a hug, Korra held him tight as she sobbed into his shoulder. Mako didn't even return the hug, his arms stayed by his side.

Korra slowly pulled away from the hug, aware that Mako was frozen where he stood. "I hear you're coming to the same school as Iroh?" Mako nodded and she smiled, Korra had a beautiful smile Mako thought, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about girls and their charms. "Well I guess I'll see you their then?" she finished. As Korra walked off Mako went to his Cousin and Uncle.

"You ready to head off yet?" his Uncle asked

"Yea, but… can I talk to you?"

"Of course!" his Uncle reassured him, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, Tonraq and Senna's kid is going to the same school me and Bo were supposed to go" Mako began as his Uncle's expression changed; he was listening intently, wanting to make his nephew happy after the traumatic incidents of the past week. "And, well, I don't want to see her face ever again, please don't ask why, but I can't go to school with her, sorry" he finished solemnly.

Zuko thought long and hard, before answering, "I'm sorry too Mako," he started and Mako's heart dropped to the floor, "I've already enrolled you into the school, and it's far too complicated and lengthy to get you out, I'm genuinely sorry but it can't be done." Zuko sighed, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "C'mon let's go home" Zuko said walking towards their car.

_**The Next Day**_

Mako stared intently at the moving van that was parked outside the house opposite theirs, their where people helping unpack the moving van carrying furniture, beds and a flat screen TV. From his bedroom window Mako had prime view of the entire operation that was going on.

Mako yawned; he hadn't slept last night, or all week for that matter, the large dark rings under his eyes were proof of that. All his thoughts were consumed by the funeral, his parents and Korra, she was a rare case and he didn't know what to think of her, was she being kind or acting because she had to? These questions had played in Mako's mind all through the night, he didn't mind though, it was better than sleeping and having nightmares.

Before going downstairs he checked on his brother, creeping into the next room, opening the door just a crack, to see his brother snoring and making some incoherent noise, with the knowledge his brother was safe made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mako, how'd you sleep?" His cousin asked, his cousin Iroh looked strikingly similar to Mako, yet little or nothing like Bolin, people more often thought that him and Iroh were brother, no him and Bolin.

"Yea alright" Mako lied

"Well, there's breakfast waiting for you," Iroh said motioning towards the cereal and milk sitting on the counter, "I'm gonna go and say 'hey' to the new neighbour's, I'll see you 'round okay?"

"Yea, sure"

Iroh closed the door behind him as he left, and Mako ate his breakfast in silence, staring into the bowl as he finished his cereal, he put his bowl in the sink and went upstairs to have a shower, he stared into the mirror in silence, inspecting the thick stubble that now covered his face.

_Fuck it_ he thought to himself _no one gives a shit if I have stubble or not_

He turned the water on, took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, he let the warm water run over his body, allowing for it to sooth his muscles and his mind, he slowly sank down onto the floor, sitting cross legged and let the water soak his hair and flow down his face and Mako slowly closed his eyes. The first thing he saw was the Civic, smashing into the hood of his car, next came the blood, covering his parents faces, next was their eyes, lifeless and still staring straight at him.

Mako awoke with a gasp, he quickly took in several shaky breaths, once he had calmed himself, he took in deeper breaths calming himself more, the water was still running, trickling down his body. Mako quickly turned it off and got out of the shower, he dressed quickly, putting on jeans a grey hoody and finally his old red scarf. He hated the scarf but he still wore it, it was the sentimental value in it that counted. His mom had made it for him one Christmas, and while he thought it was the lamest thing he would still wear it, and now he had to, it was piece of his parents, he would always carry it.

The doorbell rang and stirred him from his thoughts; he went downstairs to answer the door and gasped

_No, no, no, no not her!_

The girl reached out her hand and smiled warmly "Hey me and my parents are moving across form you guys I guess, I'm Korra"

"What are you doing here?" Mako replied

"Moving" she stated, in a matter of fact sort of tone, her hand still occupied the space between the two, Mako looked at her hand then at her face and then back to her hand.

_This can't be happening_

But it was, he could see Tonraq and Senna, unpacking boxes and moving them into the house, Iroh and his uncle were helping them too.

_Not them, this is some kind of cruel joke or something, anyone but them, please, please anyone _he was crying in his mind, and then he noticed a hot, wet droplet crawling down his face, Mako turned his head in embarrassment, trying to hide his emotions from her and failed miserably. Mako left her at the door and moved to the kitchen in a fast walk, he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked she had followed him to the kitchen; a concerned look marred her face.

"What are you doing in here?" he practically yelled

"Well you left me at the door, you seemed really distressed, so yea" she reasoned

"Get out!" Mako was now yelling, he pointed to the door, "Just get out!"

Korra turned on her heel and left, he slammed the door behind her, but he still heard her voice mumble something incoherent about boys under her breath. Mako slumped against the door, his back to it, and took several more deep breaths.

"I just wanted to say you're invited to lunch" he heard Korra through the door still.

_Lunch, lunch? They want to invite me to lunch? After they killed my parent's! Those twats can go fuck themselves before I have lunch with them! _Mako thought to himself

"I'm not hungry" was all he said.

"Oh and by the way, I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said through the door.

_Fuck _was all Mako thought _I still have to go to school tomorrow, and she's gonna be there too, God-damn-it _

"Hey Mako, who was that chick?" Bolin asked sleepily, now awake in boxer shorts and half way down the stairs.

"New neighbour" was all Mako could muster as Bolin moved his way to kitchen.

**So theirs the first chapter down! That was so much fun to write! I don't know why but I was just motoring (At least in my mind I was) Questions and ideas are more than welcome even though I do kind of have a general idea of where I wanna take this story, Please Review and I'll update ASAP. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's and gal's, told you I'd update soon, I hope this is good enough for you all, you didn't really tell me if it was, so please review or PM me, also if you have Idea's, questions or queries please go ahead and ask, I love answering them, I really do!**

**A.N I don't own LOK, if I did it would have so much more MaKorra!**

* * *

Mako's walked through the white washed corridors of Republic City High School with his head to floor; he didn't want to look at anybody, because Mako knew they were looking at him and at Bolin. They were the latest talk of the school, like they were some kind of freak show. Every person they past Mako could hear whispering.

"Hey it's those two guys' from the crash" one said

"Yea their parent's died, poor bastards" another commented

_Dot those idiot's understand I can hear them? _Mako thought, it's not like they were leper's and yet that's how they were being treated, Mako hated every minute of it, He had to be in this shit hole for a whole year, it was going to be hell, and the worst part was that SHE was here too. It was cruel from of torture, Mako thought to himself. Her parents are fine, no broken bones or anything, Mako's on the other hand, di-, Mako stopped himself, he would think it, he definitely would not say it, and he would keep them alive, in his mind at least.

"Hey man, you okay?" his brother asked, bringing Mako out of trance. The three of them, Mako, Iroh and Bolin were now in-front of their locker's, grapping theirs books and were about to head off for the first classes of the day.

"Yea… I'm fine Bo," Mako lied, still facing the ground, he didn't want to look into his brother's eye's, if he did Mako knew that Bolin would figure out he was lying, Mako was a terrible at lying, he always had been. He remembered when he was a kid, Bolin and he had stolen Moon Peaches from the next door neighbour tree, when confronted by the neighbour shortly after, Mako had attempted to lie, and then subsequently told the neighbour everything, earning him a talking to from his parents.

His parents, he had already begun to think about them, how much he missed them and how he'd give his left leg to have them back again. Mako sighed, it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

_**Korra**_

Korra looked out the window of her classroom, looking for something to pass the time, her eyes wandered and eventually fell on that boy, well he did have a name, and she knew it, everyone in the school knew it, the two brother's had become somewhat of archetypes in the school, brave and strong boy's.

But Korra knew better, she could see straight through Mako's, guise of a hard outer shell, and strong unmoving object, she looked at his posture, Mako's back was slouched head down and his eyes were glued to the ground, Korra stared at his eye's for a unknown lapse of time staring straight into his amber eyes, they looked like tiny fire's burning away, they were full of despair, full of anger, full of confusion and of loneliness, it pained Korra to see him so down, and she wanted to do nothing more than run out of the classroom, out to him and hold him, have him cry on her, because he needed to cry it was obvious to see, she wanted to take him away from all the bad things that were happening in his life, she wanted all that the despair and loneliness in his eyes to disappear, she wanted to hold him tight to her and never ever let go of him. In short Korra wanted to help him.

"Well someone's got the looks for Mako, eh?" Korra jumped a little and swung her head around to see her best friend Asami Sato sitting pretty, as always, with a whopping great smile on her face.

"What now?" trying not to give away the obvious fact I had been staring at Mako

"Oh, come on" Asami crossed her arms "you know you were looking at him, and that's fine, but if you want that man, you're gonna have your work cut out for you." She finished

"I know" Korra sighed, "Maybe tonight I'll see him again, at Tahno's, isn't he having a party or something?" Korra said, overly optimistic and now exited at the prospect of getting to know Mako more intimately.

"Well tonight would be a good place to start" Asami said, she was always the voice of reason between the two of them, Korra acted more on impulse and would lunge head first into situation she couldn't cope with. Asami on the other hand would assess the situation and then act.

"Well… we are going, aren't we?" Korra asked

"Um… yea of course, everyone is going"

"But why is Tahno having it on the first day back at school?"

"Well… Tahno puts it as 'it's a fuck you' to the school" Asami explained

Korra smiled, Tahno always had a way of not giving a fuck about anyone other than himself he was arrogant like that. But Korra was smiling for another reason too, if everyone was going, than surely Mako and Bolin would be too. Korra sat back in her rather uncomfortable chair and sighed contently, things appeared to be going her way.

* * *

_**Mako**_

Mako slowly trundled around the school grounds; the school had been quite accommodating to him, much to his surprise, they had given him and Bolin three spares a week, and the offer of counselling to help cope with loss of their parents, both Mako and Bolin had refused the counselling. What good was it going to do? All they wanted to do was get in touch with my emotions, and what was that going to do, just make life more miserable and unbearable that's all the good that counselling would do. Not that he could feel any worse, Mako refused to look at, talk to or acknowledge anyone that wasn't Bolin or his cousin Iroh, Mako doubted he had said more than twelve words all day.

Mako continued to aimlessly trundle around the school until he came to the basketball court, for a moment he considered having some shot's but decided against it, he wasn't in the right gear anyways.

He turned to leave but something caught his eye, smoke. Mako walked over until he found the source, three senior's lighting up cigarettes around the back of the court, they were obviously cutting class to go out and have smoke and had picked the perfect position to do so, the court obscured the of view from the class rooms that surrounded the court, and any prying eyes that might want to have a peek at them.

"Hey, you're…Mako right?" one said, his hair was jet black, and he wore it in a fringe that he constantly flicked to be just in the right position, arrogance flowed from him like an aura. Mako stared at the cigarette.

"You want one" the one with the fringe said while motioning to the cigarette, "you look like you could use it!" he finished.

Mako only continued to stare at the cigarette a little longer before shifting his gaze over the boy's face and then back to the smouldering cigarette, in-between the man's index and middle fingers.

"Well there's never a time like the present to start," he interrupted Mako, "it helps… relax people and you look like you need to relax… badly."

Mako didn't answer, he only nodded, as boy with the fringe pulled out another cigarette and lit it with a lighter that he pulled out of his pocket, he then handed it to Mako.

"Since you've never smoked, I'm gonna give you a… one on one lesson, first take a short sharp breath, then another deeper breath so it goes all the way into those lungs of yours," the man with the fringe mockingly told him.

Mako brought the cigarette to his mouth and did as he was told, soon the smoke filled his lungs and he suppressed the urge to gag, it felt like Mako had just inhaled and then promptly digested thousands of tiny burning coals, and the embers were tracing their way up the sides of his throat. Mako then let the smoke out, and let out a barrage of deep hacking cough's, Mako spat out the foul taste in his mouth, much to the delight of the three onlookers as they began to lose themselves in fits of laughter.

Mako looked at the small cigarette wedged between his middle and index finger's, while it tasted disgusting and made his throat burn, it did have a strangely calming effect on Mako, which was the important part.

Mako started to hand back the cigarette to the man, but he stopped him, holding up his hand.

"It on the house… by the way Tahno" he said extending his hand without the cigarette lodged in it. Mako shook it strongly, and Tahno grinned, almost evilly at Mako, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Are you and your brother going to come tonight?" Tahno asked. Mako just raised his eye-brow and gave him a confused look.

"Oh, you're not a talker are you?" Not waiting for the question to be answered Tahno continued, "Well in that case, I am throwing a party… as a kind of 'Fuck You' to the school… so I'll see you there, yes?"

"Yea sure" Mako said nonchalantly, it was his thirteenth and fourteenth words of the day. Mako took another drag of cigarette and the now growing familiar sensation of small embers in his throat filled him, Mako enjoyed it, partially.

"And I can hook you up with a lot more of those… so you don't have to come crawling to me every-time you want to have a drag."

Mako finished his cigarette and mushed it on the ground with the sole of his black Vans shoes. Mako smelled his hand, they smelled of smoke and grit, same with his shirt, he would have to wash his hands before he went back to class, and probably use some deodorant on himself to hide the noticeable smell.

Mako didn't bother to say goodbye to Tahno, he just turned and left. Mako decided he would go tonight, not for the party but for the cigarettes, he knew his Uncle Zuko had at least one lighter at home even though Mako knew his uncle didn't smoke. Tonight was going to be interesting, Mako thought as he made his way back to the main school block.

* * *

**How'd you like that one? PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! But please do it because, I don't know if you guys like it or not and if I should continue because there is like no one reviewing. Oh yea and a huge shout out to those who did review and follow and favourite!, I'll update ASAP once again please tell me what you think! Idea's and question's are more than welcome**

**Yungy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS UP AND WHO IS READY TO PARTAY!? But in all seriousness, who wants to party, anyway now we are going to be off to the party! EEEK I'm so excited, lolz, but from now on anyone who review's will get a legit shout-out at the end of each chapter. But enough on that, let's get on with it shall we?**

**A.N I don't own LOK but if I did, oh snap it would just be bad-ass-dom and MaKorra!**

_**Korra**_

Korra looked good; even she had to admit it, she was wearing her light blue Ladakh Animalia Dress that she was given for her birthday, the dress had a scoop neckline. It also featured an invisible zipper at side, and brown leather belt clung to her waist. The dress showed off Korra's toned body and legs, falling at about mid-thigh, it was flirty, yet sophisticated, Korra had worn it before and the guys had practically drooled over her the whole night, she wanted the same attention tonight, Korra didn't usually dress this nice for a party, but she just took that as wanting some attention for tonight, she didn't know why but she just wanted to feel noticed at Tahno's party.

Maybe it was just her mood, or maybe it was Mako, she had always been curios about the boy, even though she only knew him for a short period of time, and saying Korra "knew" him was the overstatement of the century, Mako had practically locked himself away from society for the entire day. _Am I asking too much of him? _She asked herself, he had just been through a rough time, and was probably having trouble recovering. _I'm probably the last person on the face of the planet he wants to see at the moment_

Her feet were adorned in a pair of silver pump's that covered her toes, and as the final step in her jaw dropping choice of attire was a simple choker around her neck. Asami had agreed for them to go to her house, well more like a mansion more than a house, a two story mansion with a pool and hot tub, sauna, tennis and basketball court as well as a theatre room complete with a projector and reclining chairs, three guest rooms, a billiard room, so in short probably the biggest house in republic city.

Korra was now having he last of her makeup applied by Asami, who was already primed and ready for the night out, it was Asami who always made the head's turn, in every situation, it used to make Korra angry, jealous even, but then even Korra found ways to make boy's nervous around her, every girl had some feature, or something they said or did, that would make even the most staunch and tough boy's visibly melt underneath them.

Korra found it was her eyes that made the boy's unsure of themselves, she had large, plump, deep blue eyes, like tiny oceans, they stood out against her dark skin, and that only enhanced their radiance, these along with naturally long eyelashes made her gazes a formidable force. Making even the most stalwart of men fell woozy when her seductive eye's fell on them.

"All done" Asami finished off the last of Korra's makeup adding some mascara to her already long lashes.

Korra stood up as Asami casually made her way downstairs and towards her car, A brand new black Mercedes Benz E Class, equipped with a hungry V8 engine it was, it was her friend's first car and probably better than any car Korra will ever own.

_Well at least I get to arrive in style_ Korra thought as she lowered herself into the impressive and expensive car.

_**Mako**_

Mako regretted going to the party.

It was too full of people, too much loud music, too many people wanting to talk to him about mindless shit, too many skanks trying to catch his eye, just too much of everything he didn't want to experience right now. But worse than all of this was that Tahno was yet to show his face and it was his house! How Tahno was able to throw a party the first day back was obscene, Mako didn't really care though he was here for one thing only, Cigarettes.

When Mako had eventually realised his actions he had been ashamed with himself, but only briefly, those feeling's had been replaced with a resounding, who really gives a fuck if he smokes, Tahno certainly didn't.

Tahno finally appeared through the throng of the crowd, wearing black leather skinny jeans, it just looked wrong, it made him look, unnaturally skinny, almost alien. He made this way toward Mako, giving a casual greeting to a party goer, or high fiving another, or handing another more Vodka.

"Mako, my man, how are we on this spec-fucking-tacular occasion?" Tahno slurred drunkenly, his breath smells of alcohol mixed with cigarette's and something else, similar to cigarettes that's foreign to Mako

"Fine thanks" Mako chuckles, he actually chuckles, for the first time in at least a week, and it isn't fake or forced, it's natural, while his mind is going nut's at this new accomplishment, his outside return's a fierce wall of non-emotion.

"Well then… here you are" Tahno pulls out an unopened packet of Marlboro Red's and hand's them to Mako. "Don't smoke them all at once, it'll fuck you up" Tahno wobbles slightly as he reaches for a bottle of something and a pair of shot glasses and proceeds to pour.

"No man, I'm fine really." Mako shakes his head and denies the drink

"I do not care, you have been far too quite at school and just in general, lighten the fuck up" this was Tahno's best attempt at an uplifting speech, to rouse the noticeably melancholy boy out of his depressed funk.

"Fine just one" Mako better judgement went flying out the window for the second time in one day.

"Good, now drink up" Tahno motioned to the small shot glass in front of Mako and he took it, looking at the clear liquid for a moment before downing it. It tasted like fire down his gullet but then it started to mellow out and tasted slightly…fruity.

"What in God's name is that?" Mako's voice had become very guttural and croaky, that was affect this mystery drink had on him.

"Blueberry Vodka" Tahno stated simply, pouring another pair of shot's

"Blueberry Vodka? Blueberry Vodka! Blueberry Vodka." Mako slowly started to accept this strange drink.

"Yep, Blueberry Vodka" Tahno confirmed

Both teen's looked at each other for a minute, realising the completely ridiculous conversation that just took place, and burst out laughing. That was the other first that day, Mako had laughed, it wasn't forced and it wasn't fake, Mako felt so relieved, he had laughed wholeheartedly, for the first time in a week. Mako realised how much he missed laughing, at himself at other people and just in general.

"Another?" Tahno asked with a wolfish grin plastered on his face while again motioning to the now full shot glass.

"Sure" Mako took the glass, not looking into the liquid this time, and downed the shot.

One more shot turned into two more, which in turn turned into three, then four, five, six, seven, eight and whatever was after that! What was after that? Mako thought, his brain couldn't come up with the answer it wasn't working the right way.

So possibly the worst thing that could happen now was to see her.

_**Bolin**_

The look on his brother's face was one of pure hatred.

_This is not going to be good_

This was going to be anything but good, as Bolin slowly followed his brother's heated gaze to the newest entrant's in the party

_Oh hell no_

Anyone but Korra should've shown up at that very moment, when his brother was too many drinks down to have inhibitions or a properly functioning mind.

Bolin swiftly moved to his brother's side anxious to get him out of the room before he blasted the unsuspecting girl.

"Mako, bro let's go outside, you look like you need some air" Bolin was half telling the truth, Mako did look like he needed some air, he was wobbling where he stood, his face had turned a green complexion, with hints of red around the edges of his ear's and forehead, and there was a unmistakable rage in his eyes, this caused his lips to curl in a snarl. And the worst part was Bolin wasn't sure if Mako was going to go on a furious rant or barf up the contents of his stomach. Either was viable and but neither were ideal.

"I'm fine Bo" Mako states, not so much as a response to a request, but a definitive statement, no room for more question's or even more talking. Getting around these had always been a specialty of Bolin's.

"C'mon Mako, I was talking to Iroh and he said some smoking hot babes had agreed to do a wet t-shirt contest, sound's awesome, we better not miss it, eh?" Bolin was now secretly concerned, because Mako still hadn't torn his hateful gaze away from this new stranger.

"Look Bolin" Mako said his brother's full name, he meant business. "I know you're trying to get me away, but I gotta do this Bo" Mako slurred the last part, he was definitely too drunk to be functioning at the moment. But when did a little thing like brain functionality ever tear his brother from an idea?

"Hey Korra" Mako called out

_Oh shit no!_

_Oh shit yes! It's gonna go down! _

Bolin let his mind continue on the subject as Mako made his advance on Korra.

"What do you want?" Korra snapped back at his brother.

_Oh feisty!_

_Yea she's not gonna take shit from Mako_

"To talk" he simply stated, almost crashing into a wall on his way toward her.

Looks were being shot across the room as Mako confidently, or as confidently as could be managed while absolutely shit faced drunk. This would be a battle for the ages, and Bolin was trying to stop it! Attempting to grasp Mako's shirt when he could, but the others in the room were egging Mako on, or holding Bolin back from his nearly psychotic brother, they wanted to see this.

Assholes!

"About what?"

"About how you killed my parent's" Bolin's mouth just about hit the floor, and flapped around trying to form coherent word's without success. Why did his brother just say that? It didn't make sense, I mean the accident was no one's fault, police had clarified that. So why was his brother so compelled to make an ass of himself by saying that? The entire room seemed in shock, mouths wide in shock, some people had their hands over their mouths to hide the fact that their mouths were wide open, other's just looked stunned, like they had been frozen in placed, they entire room seemed frozen in time except Tahno, who had a massive grin on his face.

"W-why would t-think that M-Mako?" Korra stuttered any confidence she had at the start of the argument had faded away with Mako's words.

"Because my parents are d-de" Mako stopped himself, "gone and yours are still here" Mako was using drunk logic, his argument didn't make sense, but that didn't stop him from continuing to verbally attack Korra.

" It's sickening to see you, happy and fucking care free, first you come to the funeral, now that's bad enough acting as if you give a shit that my life has been destroyed by your family" tears are now running down Mako's face as he yells at Korra, who also has tear's starting to form in her eyes.

"Then you move across the street from me, so that every single day I have to wake up to the people who killed my family, I hate you Korra, with all my soul I hate you." Mako screams the last part.

Korra, who now looks like she is about to have a breakdown, but refuses to cry in front of the awestruck crowd of onlookers, decides that now is the time to walk up to Mako, and give him a slap to the face, gaining some "OH's" from the crowd. Korra then promptly ran out the door unable to contain her tears any longer.

Mako only stands their staunchly as a red hand mark starts to appear on his left cheek.

"Let's head home" Bolin says quietly, Mako only nod's, as if the quick slap to the face has somehow sobered him up.

**Hey how was that? Bit of drinking, bit of yelling, and is that how Mako actually feels? I'm so sorry it took so long to update, school is the problem! But huge thank you to those who reviewed or followed *HUGS* I love you all! All of you! Do not doubt my capability to love you all so much! **

**And a Massive thanks to Brittana4ever who has helped me with my Fic as a Beta! PLEASE oh PLEASE review and all those other things we know and love! **

**Yungy!**

**Now on with my promise!**

**Jade's One of a Kind, Brittana4ever and fireblaze54 thank you soo much for reviewing, I get a little swell of pride and it makes me fell so great, *HUGS* now why is the number of reviewer's so small? C'mon people let's get them going!**

** Please keep reviewing and please continue reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my little lemon drops (Yes this is now what I will call you from now on!) let's get straight to the story! Everyone loves that! But first review, no seriously review, every time someone reviews I get a nice little warm fuzzy feeling inside.**

**A.N I don't own Legend of Korra or its Character's**

_*Breath in* Breath out* Breath in* Breath out*_

_Mako was in the middle of a road, he was sweating and panting…hard._

_*Breath in* Breath out*_

_A car was coming; full speed there was no stopping it._

_*In out, in out*_

_He was panting faster now, Mako tried to move out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. But he found that his limb's refused to move, they were limp and Mako was paralysed yet still standing, this revelation only made Mako try harder to move out of the way, franticly try to pump his limbs into action, but it couldn't be done. The more Mako tried the more his limbs straightened and grew rigid._

_*in out in out in out* _

_The passenger's in the vehicle where now visible and Mako wanted to be sick, driving the speeding car was his father. With a maniacal look in his eye, Mako's father speed towards his son, cackling insanely the whole way as his car smashed into Mako. _

_*Beep* Beep* Beep*_

Mako woke up screaming, he surveyed his room to look for the non-evident people who may have witnessed his nightmare. Mako reached to turn off the alarm clock that had woken him from his nightmare, as he extended his hand, Mako noticed his hand was shaking, and that there was a coating of sweat covering his body. Mako took several deep steadying breaths before he decided to get out of bed. His first steps are shaky; Mako cursed himself when his legs continued to spasm from his nightmare.

Mako made his way to the window, and leaned against it, taking several deeper and more steadying breaths. He opened the window to let the fresh, cool, morning air fill his lungs. But it didn't help, something that used to be so reliable, as efficient means to calm him down, suddenly wasn't.

Mako looked around his bed room to find something to calm his frightened bones; his eyes eventually spotted his jacket from last night's party, knowing full well that there was the packet of cigarettes Tahno had given him. Mako made a bee-line for his jacket, fumbling through the pocket's, like an over eager child trying to find a toy.

Mako finally pulled out the packet and wasted no time in lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Mako stuck the cigarette out the window so no smoke would leak into his room, and then exhaled his drag out the window as-well.

"You know that'll kill you right?" Came a thoroughly un-enthused voice from the door

Mako froze, knowing full well his Aunt Mai was standing at the door, glaring holes into the back of his head. Mako surreptitiously flicked the lit cigarette out of the open window and spun around to meet his Aunt's gaze.

"I don't know what you mean?" Mako put on his best innocent look, a hard task to pull off, when Mako felt eternally weighted by the events of his recent past.

"Don't bullshit, a bullshit-er, it doesn't work" Mai spoke in her monotone voice, not giving away emotion, if there was ever any emotion in his Aunt's voice. "I know what you're going through Mako; it isn't easy, I smoked once to calm myself, but it isn't worth it, really it isn't."

Mako bypassed the whole heartfelt speech, which was very uncharacteristic of his Aunt, and went straight to attacking her, maybe if he did that his aunt would skip the feeling's and the issues part.

"Look don't you dare tell Bolin or so help me…" Mako trailed off

"I'm not going to tell anyone, but you need to get your life in the right spot okay? Play some basketball for Christ's sake, it used to make you so happy to play, and now you don't and you've taken up smoking, it's not a good trade Mako, I thought you would be smart enough to tell yourself that." Dammit plan A hadn't worked for Mako, now it was time to just get out and get ready for the long school day ahead.

Mako barged out the door, refusing to talk to his Aunt any longer, and headed straight for a shower, he didn't want to face his Aunt, her sudden enveloping of feelings and understanding was frankly unsettling.

Mako quickly turned the hot water on, stripped down and stepped into the shower, he let the warm, no hot, wait very hot water run over his body while soothing his muscles, the effect of the water on his muscles mirrored what was happening in his mind, soothing it, calming it and clearing it. He was going to need a clear mind for today, if the morning was anything to go on.

_**Iroh**_

The trio stood in line, patiently waiting to get their food and eat. Iroh was having a tough day, from Asami ignoring him all through English class, to waking Bolin up every ten minutes in Chemistry, and finally even trying to get Mako out of his funk every waking second of the day, it was just too stressful. He needed a coffee and not to think at all for at least five minutes, so that he could rest his aching mind.

Iroh was now at the front of the line, serving himself his food and promptly moving on to the coffee. Iroh sighed; coffee it always made life seem less terrible. Iroh had to have at least two coffees in a day, one in the morning to wake him up, and another at lunch to help keep him awake for the rest of the day.

Iroh made his way to the coffee machine placed his cup under, and waited irritably for the coffee to be made, the machine rattled and made the most horrible scraping noise as it belched out the below par coffee.

Iroh took his coffee and went to sit at the nearest table, where Mako and Bolin where already sitting comfortably, Iroh headed toward the table at full speed…well about as full speed as one can go while carrying hot coffee and a tray full of food, and in Iroh's extreme rush to sit, he did not notice a certain Sato heiress, who was accompanied by Korra, and promptly barrelled into the pair.

Great, of all the people he didn't want to piss of at this school; it had to be these two he **did** piss off. This was not good. Asami was franticly wiping the hot coffee from her designer blouse; an enraged look began to bubble up in her eyes. Not good at all.

"Oh my God, Asami I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean it, I-I didn't see you…" Iroh trailed off, while attempting to help Asami to her feet.

"Get. Off. Me!" Asami screamed at the unsuspecting boy, pulling her hand from him.

"Are you retarded?" yelled an angry Korra who quickly shoved him aside with surprising strength and subsequently landed on his ass, earning a few laughs from onlookers. Iroh scrabbled to his feet.

Asami didn't give him enough time to answer fully to Korra's question, only getting a whimper of a response from Iroh. "Are you fucked in the head? How stupid are you?"

"Um, I, ah, a-are you okay? I'm sorry Asami" Iroh apologized sheepishly, looking at his feet; his feet couldn't give him a death stare that could melt stone, and heart's. Whoa where did that come from? Iroh thought to himself. _Well she always has been a pretty one _Iroh conceded, pretty was an understatement, even in a flustered, angry and generally less than acceptable state, Asami still drew in every eye with her beauty, she was breath taking.

"Look asshole" Asami's voice snapped Iroh out of his thoughts, "Word's cannot describe how pissed off I am at you," she paused to leave but then turned back around, "and by the way, tell your cousin he was a total jerk to Korra last night," Asami now turned her fiery rage towards Mako "he should apologize to her, now!" with that Asami and Korra promptly left, while the mumbled something about families and ass holes.

But Iroh wasn't even listening he was still staring at his feet as he timidly made his way to the table.

"Who was that?" Mako questioned obviously offended by Asami's attack on him.

"Asami Sato" Iroh sighed, thinking of how the potent she-wolf of a woman had absolutely snapped at him, Asami intrigued him, while she looked like she could be a very loving person or girlfriend-_Hey, hey , hey no girlfriend speaking here, she isn't your girlfriend and probably won't be. _ Okay then, but Iroh thought that she was more than capable of tearing off someone's head.

"Who do they think they are to just….. Piss on you, because of a mistake" Mako argued to no one in particular. "And who the fuck does Korra think she is doing by getting involved," Mako continued Iroh raised a questioning eyebrow at the mention of Korra, not even twenty four hours ago Mako had been in full frontal rage at the her, why did he seem to talk when it came to Korra.

"And why do I have to apologize to Korra?" Mako queried.

Iroh shot Bolin a look, "you don't remember?" Bolin asked.

"Only after the fifth shot, after that its patchy, and how many shot's did I take?"

"Oh well, um you see Mako, you had somewhere between, let's say eight to twelve shot's"

"Eight to twelve!" Mako exclaimed.

"Well more like eight of vodka and then you moved on to tequila for a few more, we don't know how many more though, twelve is an educated guess" Bolin clarified

"Then you kind of went on an angry drunken rant" Iroh put in. "At Korra"

Mako mouth hit the table as his eyes showed pure horror, in the short time his cousins had been at Republic City High School, Iroh had filled them in on the gossip of Junior year, who was with who and certain, reputations of people around the school. Asami was known to take your heart and break it into a million tiny pieces; Korra was known to do the same, but with your neck, leg, or other bodily appendage.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes" Bolin put in with deep hearty chuckle.

"Not helping!" Mako snapped at his brother. Mako stared at the table at played with his food, obviously deep in thought. "What exactly did I say?" Mako asked finally.

"oh, um, well" Iroh delayed, trying to think of the right words, not wanting to remind Mako of the dead family part of his argument, this would only bring his demeanour down and put once again in the state of mind Iroh was trying so hard to get rid of. This had been the most animated Mako had been while sober and Iroh wanted to prolong his cousin's uncharacteristic outburst of talking, Mako seemed to be talking lots when Korra was the subject or was somehow involved, Iroh took a mental note of that.

"Never mind" Mako sighed, he got the picture, he had said some unacceptable things and he needed to apologize, Mako got up and started to head toward where Korra and Asami were seated.

Iroh already knew that Korra could disembowel anyone at any point in time without warning or mercy. He feared for Mako's safety. He was headed right into the heart of the beast.

Poor bastard!

**The shit just hit the fan, or at least I think it did or, is this, the lead up to the shit hitting! But why does Mako seem talkative around Korra? What's this apology going to be like? Will Mako be disembowelled at some point?**

**Well you'll just have to read on to find out! **

**Oh yea review! **

**Yungy**

**Thanks to, Makoisminez, Kim, Charlie, Phoebe, Jade's One of a Kind and of course the ever kind and lovely Brittana4ever for reviewing! I love you my little lemon drops, and I look forward to seeing you all next time :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is Chapter 5! I had a wee bit of writer block :( I know terrible right? Any ideas, questions or queries are more than welcome. But anyways here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

**A.N I don't own anything**

Mako was going to die. Even he knew it. Mako was heading right to the jaws of the most terrifying creature known to mankind: Korra. While Mako didn't exactly know what he had said to Korra at Tahno's party, he knew whatever it was it was unacceptable and he had to right his wrong. But know more than ever he wished he didn't have to.

Mako caught up to Korra and Asami, who was now franticly wiping the hot coffee spilled on her blouse, with surprising speed, he hadn't prepared anything to say, or what he was going to do if there was a violent backlash. He was fucked.

"What do you want?" snapped a visibly angry Korra; rage filled her abyssal blue eyes. No don't think about her eyes. Mako thought, you'll get distracted. _Wait where did that come from?_

_Never mind._

_Fine but we are discussing this later!_

"I-I just wanted to… um a-apologize" Why am I stuttering? Mako thought, he had never been a stutterer, even when he had to do a speech in front of the whole basketball team for their end of season dinner.

Both Korra and Asami looked aghast at Mako; this was the last thing they were expecting.

"Asami go and get some of that off, I'll catch up to you" Korra ordered Asami who only nodded, after Asami was out ear shot Korra continued, "So what do you have to say for yourself?" Korra asked.

"Look I don't know exactly what I said, but I know it was uncalled for and unacceptable on my part, and yea I guess that's it," Mako finished uncertainly, his coherency was drifting off, he was unsure about how finish the actual apology.

"Well" Korra started with a menacing look in her eye. "I do not accept your apology"

Mako started to protest but was cut off by Korra, "Deal with it" Mako continued to protest incoherently and once again Korra cut him off. "It's my decision, if you don't like, bad luck you just gotta DEAL WITH IT!" Korra finished strongly, emphasising her point with a sharp jab at Mako's chest.

"Ouch, jeez Korra, I'm trying to say sorry"

"And I'm not accepting,"

"Why Korra?"

She punched him again harder this time. Mako skittered rather unmanly back a coupled paces, just out of reach of Korra's arms.

"Because what you said was completely unacceptable, I cannot, will not accept your apology." Korra said definitively.

"Is it because you're too proud?" Mako fired at her, with a little bit more venom than he intended.

"Whoa there, you were just apologizing to me, now you're gonna have to apologize for another thing.

"Well I'm sorry, but I refuse to apologize to something who let's their pride get in the way" Mako said, as if it would change Korra's view.

"Look jackass, you're lucky I'm talking to you" Korra fired back

Mako scoffed. Turned on his heel and slowly walked away with his head held high, a rare thing for Mako these days. _That went well! _Mako thought to himself as he walked away from Korra, who was still hurling insults at him.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by with minimal drama, well….other than when Korra and Mako had to be lab partner's for Chemistry, not a word was spoken between the two, and the entire class looked at the pair the whole class, as if a bomb was about to explode.

So other than that, the day was as non-eventful as usual. Mako got home to see his uncle on the phone is visible distress.

"Look Ms Levine I know this may be distressing but I am obliged to te-" Zuko stopped when he saw his nephew walk in the door. "Um Ms Levine just give me a minute," Zuko added as he made his way into his office.

Mako wondered what would be so sensitive that his uncle would remove himself from Mako's presence. As a DA his uncle worked with lots of sensitive material, but never in Mako's memory had his uncle ever remove himself. Mako decided to question his uncle for information later.

* * *

The family sat and ate in silence, it wasn't a regular occurrence, and the whole of the table just felt awkward. Mako decided to break the silence. "So…. Uncle Zuko, who where you talking to on the phone?"

"Oh... um…me? No-one really!" Zuko affirmed shakily, and instantly Mako didn't believe him.

"Then why did you leave, when I came in the door?"

"It's um….. Sensitive information Mako"

"About what?"

"Well Mako I can't tell you"

"Why not," Mako tilted his head to the side slightly, in a 'oh so innocent' manner. Zuko sighed. It was going to be a long night apparently.

"Mako he just can't tell you, and he won't tell you more importantly, he's no fun." Aunt Mai jutted into the conversation.

"Why do you even want to know?" Iroh now joined he conversation, "It's probably some dead person or something like that, not too interesting."

Despite his Aunt and Cousin, Mako relentlessly barraged his uncle with questions for the next half hour, dinner was long finished yet Mako continued.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Zuko finally conceded, "yesterday morning, the inmate's rioted at the county prison, and several prisoners and guards were," Zuko stoped himself and let out a long shaky breath "killed, bludgeoned to death by one another, and I was informing someone of the passing of a" He stopped again, choosing his next words carefully, too carefully it was almost suspicious how much time and thought Zuko was putting into his next phrase. "Member of kin, that's what I was on the phone for, happy?" Zuko finally said after several moments pause.

Mako was happy with the answer, regardless of how vague it was. Mako then went upstairs, showered and went to bed and fell asleep instantly, he wasn't physically tired he was just exhausted mentally.

He busied the short amount of time he wasn't sleeping, thinking about Korra, and how he was going to get her to accept his apology, no matter how much he wanted to just leave the matter alone, he couldn't, wouldn't leave it alone. And throughout the night he dreamt of way's to make Korra accept the apology.

**Ugh, I hate writer's block! anyway's I'm sorry this was so short! Anyway's, questions or ideas are more than welcome, and please review! I'll update ASAP promise!**

**Yungy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops, I'm back and no more writer's block :) life is good! And this is where the story gets all fluffy! Don't you love it! Also people REVIEW dammit!**

_*Failure* _

_Mako looked around, there was no-one in sight only him_

_*Failure*_

_Mako looked around again, there was some of his friends from his old school, looking at him in disgust, they eyes where full of pity for Mako, how had he let himself fall so far?_

_*Pathetic* Failure*_

_A new word circled around in his head, it pained him to hear it, his ear's pounded with the word's and Mako thrashed his head wildly, as if the actions would remove the words from his subconscious, but the more he tried the more word's grew louder and stronger and hurt more. _

_*Pathetic* Failure*_

_More people had now gathered round Mako, he could see people from his current school, Asami, Tahno, Korra. They all gave him hateful looks, and they started the chant with the people already gathered around Mako._

_*Weak* Pathetic* Failure*_

_Now his family was gathered around him, his Aunt Mai, Uncle Zuko, Iroh and Bolin, but his parents where nowhere to be seen. Mako had started to run, the continuous chants from his friends and family was starting to be too much for him, and he had to get away._

_And once again, Mako saw a car speeding towards him his father at the wheel. Mako's father speed towards his son, cackling insanely the whole way as his car smashed into Mako. _

_*Beep* Beep* Beep*_

Mako jolted awake, he was sweating and panting the same as he had been from his past nightmares. Mako had been having the same nightmare every night for the past week, but this one was new, Mako attempted to steady himself with some deep breaths, then he went to his bag took out a cigarette, locked the door and then began to smoke, taking in deep drags to calm him down. But they didn't, Mako looked down at his hands and they were still shaking, not good. Mako dropped the lit cigarette out the window and sat on his bed, looking at his shaking hands. He was going to have to find a new way to forget about the nightmares, or just another way to calm him down after a nightmare. He had to talk to Tahno

_**Bolin**_

English class was getting awkward and it wasn't even half way through the class. His brother had been shaking violently all day, and anyone who asked him about it got a verbal lashing or Mako decided to brood.

And Korra, of all people had decided to sit next to him, she had arrived late and also visibly distressed, the entire class looked expectantly at the pair, Mako and Korra now had a reputation as ticking time bomb that could explode at any minute.

Mako didn't acknowledge Korra as she sat down next to him in the only available seat.

"And hello to you too." Korra sarcastically chirped at him.

Mako only gave her a snarled response. Bolin had the sense that this could escalate very quickly and very violently into a fist fight.

"Okay class" the teacher interrupted their spate. Bolin had never been more thankful to a teacher. "Today you are going to writing a short story of your choice, we will present at the end of class, get cracking." The teacher went round the class handing out some lined paper and a criteria sheet. Mako couldn't grip the sheets of paper properly because of his shaking hands and dropped them onto the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Korra asked. Mako only grunted in response, his hands still shaking like leaves caught in the wind. Korra's eyes soon fell over his shaking hands and she gasped a little.

"Mako what's wrong?" Korra's voice now had hints of concern in it. And her expression softened, but only slightly.

"Nothing" Mako said weakly, his sounding small and fragile, like a frightened child's.

"Really Mako what's wrong?" Korra placed her hand on Mako's shaking one, and she lightly stroked it with her thumb. "Your hand is shaking and all clammy, something's wrong." Korra looked into Mako's eyes for a brief moment and whatever she saw; it had an effect on her. Korra's expression immediately softened; maybe she wasn't a vicious she-warrior after all?

"We can talk about it later okay?" Korra asked and Mako grunted another response, while Korra started her short story.

_**Mako**_

The class went by and before long it was Korra reading her story, Mrs Clancy had decided Korra should start with her short story. Korra cleared her throat and began.

"Janet panted hard as she ran it was dark, but she didn't stop. She knew he was looking for her and that though scared her since he wasn't going to stop until he finished the job. "Janet you can't play hide and seek forever eventually I'll find you then the game will be OVER!" His voice echo around her. That gave her an adrenaline rush in her system. She didn't not want to end up like Mama was on the floor cold and limp like a puppet. Then she tripped over a branch and felted rough hands grab her as she struggled. The face looked like it was half burned off, but that's not what scared her the most. It was his cerulean eyes so void of emotion, but an unspoken anger. He smiled at her which unnerved her to the very core of her soul then he spoke "Someone needs a timeout" as he lifted his knife, covered with Mama's blood on it. Janet felted her light turn off and her world grew cold and dark just like papa's heart."

By the end of the story Korra was chocked up, no-one understood why, it was a powerful story but it didn't faze anyone else in the class.

"Korra I think that's a little too confronting." Mrs Clancy said.

"Why?" Korra shot back, and I could help but chuckle, Korra was going to get herself into a world of shit now. "It's a short story, you didn't say how 'confronting' it could be" Korra again attacked the teacher.

"Korra calm down" the teacher warned.

"No you calm down"

"Korra" the teacher warned

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't write," Korra started again, the entire class looked bewildered, their where either too stunned or too scared to do anything. And all I could do was laugh; Korra was giving to her, full on. "Just because all you could do is become a fucking English teacher!"

"Korra sit down this instant!" the teacher was now yelling but Korra was not to be bested at this argument.

"YOU ARE A TERRIBLE TEACHER" Korra practically screamed. Now I was in tear's laughing, the class looked in awe at Korra then at me and then to the teacher.

"Detention, for both you and Mr Iwamatsu over here, who decided this encounter, was oh so hilarious." The teacher said calmly.

Detention with Korra, there is worse punishments.

_**Iroh**_

Iroh climbed into his car, it was a piece of shit, to put it plainly. It was second hand silver, 2000 Volkswagen Passat. It had only cost him $5,000 and his dad had agreed to pay half of it. For what it was it did its job well. Except for the fact it broke down nine time out of ten.

Iroh attempted bring the car to life, and instead of a rumble that signalled the car was alive and running, it sputtered and chocked and then quietened.

"Come on, you son of a bitch" Iroh once again willed the car to life, and once again, it died.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean the last part about you; you're a good car, a loyal car, a regal car!" Great Iroh thought, I am now complementing my car.

"Wow I knew you were a strange one, but this is truly insane" Asami giggled as she walked past my window. "Do you mind if I have a look?" Asami gestured to the bonnet of the Silver Passat.

"Sure" Iroh got out and joined Asami at the hood. Asami lifter the hood and was greeted by a billow of smoke as it escaped into the air.

"You know how to fix that?" Asami asked and Iroh only shook his head.

"Good thing that I do know how to fix it, right?" Asami grinned cheekily at Iroh, and promptly dived into the engine and began to tinker.

After fifteen minutes, two breaths, a good as new carburettor and a considerable amount of grease and oil later, Asami pops her head up and proudly announces "Finished!"

"Really?" Iroh asks incredulously, and Asami nods her dead proudly.

"Oh…ugh thanks Asami, can I do anything to….um repay you?" Iroh asks

"Well you can buy me a coffee and not spill it on me this time."

Iroh's mouth practically dropped. The amount of times he had wanted to ask Asami Sato out to do anything where innumerable, and if he only had the balls he might have, but he never did, he could wouldn't and so he had watched her go from relationship to relationship with other guy's, who had inevitably broke her heart. Iroh just wanted her all to himself, he had actually wished for it on occasion, and now he was going to get it, even if only for a little bit.

"Okay then" was all Iroh could say not some suave line to seal the deal, like he had imagined just some pathetic, dorky response. As he let himself be pulled away by Asami down towards the city centre, leaving his car back the school.

_**Mako**_

Mako was sitting in library with Korra reading books, not much of detention but he took it for what it was. Both of them had been sent to the principal's office and then promptly to the library.

"So Korra," Mako said, breaking the awkward silence that had developed, she looked up at him "Where did you get the idea for the story?" Mako asked

Korra tensed, she looked down and away from Mako entirely "Oh, I just made it up" She said non-convincingly. Mako knew better to argue the point. Whenever they had argued, some-one ended up hurt.

Mako's Hand was still shaking as placed a book onto one of the shelves, but he dropped it and it slammed onto the ground. _Dammit Mako calm down _Mako thought to himself. It wasn't that he was nervous around Korra; he just hadn't stopped shaking all day, and Korra was starting to notice more.

"I got it" She said while picking up the book.

"Oh sorry" Mako apologized sheepishly. Korra again put her hand on his, it was soft and cool in contrast to Mako's calloused and warm hand. "Its okay" Korra replied.

Korra took a quick glance at their supervisor, then back to Mako. "So what's the shaking about?" She questioned.

"I don't know" Mako lied

"Do not bullshit and bullshit artist" Korra chided him with a cheeky grin. Mako wondered where he had heard that phrase before. He carefully thought about his answer, he couldn't tell Korra he had been having nightmares, oh no he couldn't. He would seem pathetic, useless, and weak.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes I do, because there is clearly something bothering you."

"Do I have to tell?"

"Yes"

"I don't want to" he shrugged her hand off his.

"Bad luck" Korra put it back.

"Korra," Mako looked into her eyes and she understood, "I don't want to."

"I'm always here Mako, if you change your mind" She took her hand off Mako's and went back to reading her book.

"Fine," Mako sighed, "I-I've been having like," Korra placed her hand back on Mako's and began to comfort him, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, and somehow a stray hand snaked around to the back of Mako's neck and began to lightly play the edges of his dark hair. Mako's breath hitched slightly and Korra giggled, "If it's distracting I'll stop."

"No" Mako said a bit too quickly and loudly. Korra only smiled and continued to play with his hair.

"Like nightmare's" Mako continued, "I've been having every night, and their awful" Mako finished with a faux smile.

"So have you tried to counter them?" Korra asked and Mako looked confused. "Like deep breaths, long showers, jogging, like doing something else to take your mind off the nightmare." Mako nodded "did it do anything?" and Mako shook his head.

"Look here you two, you're done" said their supervisor, a big bald and potbellied man, while he stuck his thumb out toward the Library doors.

Mako got up immediately and made his way to the door, but was tugged back by Korra who enveloped him in her arms; Mako let himself sink into her embrace and returned the hug. Just as they stepped back Korra leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Mako stood their absentmindedly for a few moments before he shook his head and walked back out the door. Korra was already gone. Mako pulled out his phone when it went off and found he had two new texts. The first was from an unknown number.

_**Look here hothead, this is Korra text me if you want to hangout ;)**_

The second was from Tahno.

_**I've got something that'll make you relax Mako**_

Mako jumped at the opportunity and made his way to Tahno's wondering what this mystically relaxing thing could be.

**So how was that? First things first REVIEW please oh please. Only one person reviewed last chapter :( and now secondly I was asked to do a some Fun Fact's and my first one is going to be that the first Nightmare Mako had, was a Nightmare I actually had that nightmare, scared the pants off of me!**

**Also I love the fluffiness of this chapter! **

**If you have any ideas or questions PM me also REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops! Thank you to all those wonderful people who reviewed! And by the way, it gets dark here! Just a warning, enjoy :D and REVIEW!**

**A.N I don't own anything! (How long do I have to continue doing this?)**

Mako knocked at Tahno's front door, he had made it to the house in breath taking speed, Mako waited for a full agonising minute before Tahno came to the door. Tahno looked tense, his muscles where tensing and his eyes darted around Mako, checking for an unknown danger. Tahno was furiously scratching his arm, several welt's had formed at the base of his elbow and Tahno had burst a few open with his nails and he was moving onto other welts.

Tahno ushered him inside without speaking a word. The house had a musky smell, it felt sticky and sweaty, Mako hated the feeling, it didn't feel right, and Mako could hear some reggae music blasting from Tahno's basement.

Tahno led him down the basement and it felt even more smoggy and stuffy in the basement. Tahno's showed him further down the basement, were Ming and Shaozu where sitting in the corner, their eye's where bloodshot and dazed, yet they still acknowledged him and offered him to sit down.

Mako noticed several empty needles on the floor; Mako instantly went rigid and was broke out in a nervous sweat. Mako knew Tahno was into some extreme things, but he never thought hard core drugs. Tahno pushed Mako into a seated position, a little harder than he expected. Mako stared at the trio of drug user's and didn't say anything.

"So you want some?" Tahno asked bluntly. Mako shook his head.

"Then why did you even bother to come here?"

"Because you said that you could help."

"And this," Tahno pointed toward a new needle filled with drugs, "Will help, like I said before, help you forget, about your family, about the crash, about Korra." Tahno finished.

"Why would you want to help me?" Mako asked.

"Because I understand you," Tahno started, "I-I know what you're going through, your life is hell, no-one else understands, no-one else cares, you hate those people, I hate them too, you have to deal with Korra every day, you live across the road from the killer's your family, you can still see your parents faces, all bloody and lifeless, that's what you deal with every day," Tahno smiled as he saw Mako face turn blank, but inside Tahno could tell he was hitting a string, he leaned in closer, " no-one else cares but I do."

Mako snatched the needle out of his hand and placed it on a prominent vain, prepared to place it in into his vein, but he hesitated and his brain kicked into gear. _What are you doing? _Mako started to shake all over; he dropped the needle on the basement floor.

"I can't do it Tahno" Mako said. Tahno had started to open his mouth and begin a verbal attack but Ming stopped him before he could. "Mako my man, that's all cool, you should try this," Ming said as he pulled out a pocket knife, Mako didn't notice he was looking at the floor, images of his father and mother in a bloody mess of limbs and twisted metal flooded his mind, he replayed the entire ordeal and gasped, Mako realised he never said he loved his father before he died. Mako almost broke downright then. Mako looked up to see Ming handing him a pocket knife. "I had a friend who suffered depression; he said it helped, made him forget."

Mako snatched the knife from his hands and ran out of the basement; he hid the knife in his pockets, took a deep breath and then went out and walked to his own house.

_**Iroh**_

Iroh sat down at a table for two with Asami. They had both got there coffee's and where sitting in awkward silence staring into the coffee cups. Iroh decided to break the silence.

"So… how did you fix my car and how do you know so much about cars?" Iroh asked.

Asami giggled slightly "Well your spark plug and your carbonator where stuffed so I basically just um… to put it in terms you would understand," Iroh scoffed and stated laughing.

"That I would understand, Ms Asami Sato, do you doubt my intelligence?" Iroh interrupted in a matter-of-factly which earned him a laugh from Asami. Asami then broke out in a long winded explanation of the inner workings of engines, carbonators and spark plugs. Iroh didn't really pay attention he just made the most of his time with Asami; Iroh didn't know how long it would last. As one of the most popular people in school it was a miracle in itself that Asami was even hanging out with him.

"Do you get it?" Asami finally finished and Iroh shook his head, and Asami laughed again, it was melodic and light, feminine. Iroh loved the sound. "See I could've explained it in language you would understand but NO, you wanted to be all high and mighty!" Asami began her chastising but was interrupted by her phone going off. "Dammit!" she opened her phone "Yes….okay…..sure, yeah, I'll be their soon," She closed her phone "I'm sorry I've got to go, but I'll see you later?" Not waiting for an answer Asami got up and left, leaving Iroh sitting at the table, coffee in hand, gobsmacked.

Iroh watched her walk out and towards her house, _well that was….. Short._

_**Mako**_

Mako didn't acknowledge his Uncle and Aunt as he went in the house, he made a bee line to the bathroom, images of his Father and Mother flooded his mind, Mako wanted nothing more than for them to be gone. He remembered how he never said 'goodbye' or 'I love you' to them before they died. How they expected Mako to be the strong one, yet Mako was the one shaking and needing help, everything was backwards.

_Weak_

The words from his nightmare began to circle in his head.

_Pathetic_

The chant grew stronger.

_Failure_

His father's voice now joined the chorus that echoed in Mako's head, it was louder than the others, bellowing at full force as if his father was right next to him. That sent Mako over; he looked straight into his own amber eyes through the mirror and made a quick incision on his left wrist over a thick vein. He didn't break eye contact with himself for another minute or so and then Mako let his eyes drift to the flowing blood on his arm.

Mako turned the cold water on and placed his slit wrist underneath the cold water. It stang and he knew that the cut would scar; he wanted it to scar, so it could be a reminder of all his failures, his weakness.

After Mako had washed the all the blood off, he then took the hand towel, dried the cut and put pressure on it with the hand towel.

Mako slumped against the door; his legs had collapsed from under him. When Mako finally got out of the bathroom it was dark outside. _How long was I in their? _Mako went straight to his room and locked the door behind him, sitting down at his desk. A knock at the door almost made Mako drop the hand towel from his wrist.

"Dinner's ready Mako" said his Uncle Zuko from outside the door.

"I'm not hungry" Mako responded, he heard his Uncle sigh from the other side of the door. "You have to eat Mako, this is the second day in a row where you haven't eaten dinner, and it isn't healthy Mako, please come down and eat, where having steak, you and Bo love steak!" said Zuko.

Mako sighed, he remembered when he, Bolin and Iroh had devoured 9 steaks between them one night at dinner. Since Iroh was an only child, and lived fairly close before the accident, Mako and Bolin hanged out with him a lot, the trio where really more like brothers than cousins.

"I'm just not hungry Uncle Zuko, sorry" Mako added. Zuko walked down the stairs and sighed. "I tried" Mako heard him say.

Mako checked his phone one last time. Mako lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep, without nightmares.

_**Bolin**_

Bolin was struggling, history was never his strong point, he enjoyed the subject itself but when it came to the work he had always dropped short of when it came to written work. He had to write a three thousand word essay on the British involvement in the Crimean War, and it was due in 3 weeks, not an easy task when you don't know where to begin.

Bolin let out a grunt of displeasure, a little bit too loud than he expected. It caught the attention of the girl sitting tall across from him, reading Jane Austin's 'Pride and Prejudice'. She had short brown hair and black rimmed glasses that she pushed up her nose every now and then.

"Frustrated?" She asked Bolin, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Just a little bit" he replied.

"Need help?" She asked, now looking up from her book.

Bolin considered the proposition, rubbing his fore finger and thumb on his imaginary beard and looked thoughtfully out into the distance. The girl was cute enough, and he could probably get a better mark in History than he had been getting before.

"Sure!" Bolin accepted, "oh, by the way, I'm Bolin" he said while sticking out his hand.

"Jinora" She replied meeting his hand and shaking it firmly.

_**Mako**_

Mako was heading out of school towards the car park where Iroh and Bolin where waiting for him, he didn't see a billowing spiral of smoke enveloping from the car's hood, strange. He greeted his brother and cousin but they remained silent. They looked as if they had just seen a ghost; Mako spun around and saw Korra standing expectantly behind him.

"So are you going to take up my offer?" she asked, Mako looked confused, "To hang out together, ring a bell?" Korra added.

"Sure"

"Well I was thinking of going to see the new James Bond movie tonight? It's at 7:30 sound good?" Korra asked with cheeky grin creeping across her face.

"Miss Korra, are you asking me on a date?" Mako joked

"It's only a date if you want it to be one" Korra added before leaving.

Mako turned back to get into the car to see his cousin and brother staring at him, mouth wide open in shock. Bolin was the first to snap out of it. "Mako's getting some tonight!" he yelled, so loudly that Mako heard Korra and Asami giggle behind him, Bolin and Iroh started to tease and taunt Mako the whole drive to his uncle's house, Mako didn't notice he had more pressing things on his mind, like Korra.

**So how did you like it? I know dark right! But next Chapter lots of MaKorra! But anyways and questions or ideas are welcome! And as always REVIEW!**

**Fun Fact: This whole Fan Fic is based off a piece of art!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops! The MaKorra will be coming into full effect, kind of! First Kiss coming up! :D**

**Phoebe's Questions: You have to read to find out what's going to happen! Why wonderful Beta helped me start off the Irohsami, the nature of her call is a mystery and no not really.**

**I'm so happy I don't have to say "I don't own anything" anymore! **

Korra giggled with Asami as they walked to Asami's black Mercedes Benz. They had both heard Bolin's outburst "Mako's getting some tonight" rang out across the entire school car park earning some laughs.

"So is Mako getting some?" Asami asked cheekily.

Korra raised her eyebrow and scoffed at the heiress, earning a laugh from both of them. They drove to Asami's mansion of a house. This was usually where they would hang out after school. With a house that has everything in it, you don't need to go anywhere else.

"No" but I am going to make my intention's known, Korra thought to herself, she was impulsive, when Korra wanted something; she wanted it then and there, so that she could have right at that very second. And she would kill herself if she didn't have Mako, she would kill anyone else too if they took him away from her. That was why she kissed Mako on the cheek at detention.

The arrived at the gateway to Asami's house, Asami punched in the code to enter and drove up the long gravel driveway. They were greeted by Jeeves, the Sato's butler, he was a pleasant man. With a bald head, a hawkish nose and black rimmed glasses, he fitted the part of butler so well it was almost clichéd. He also had a very prim and proper manner in which he spoke, just to top it all off.

"Did ma'am have a pleasant day at school?" Jeeves asked, opening the door for the pair of teens.

"I did Jeeves; do you know where dad is?" Asami responded.

"Your father has been busying himself all day with his latest invention, and he has been causing quite a ruckus." Jeeves said, he noticed Korra behind Asami. "Miss Korra, good afternoon" he greeted.

"Hello Jeeves" Korra chirped.

"Now, will we be graced with your presence for dinner?" he asked.

"No, Korra has hot date!" Asami answered for her, Korra blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah," Jeeves smiled knowingly, "Miss Korra has found herself a certain Gentleman she fancies?" Korra lowered her head and nodded, still blushing. "Well, you better make him remember you then mustn't you!" the old man advised and walked away to attend to Korra and Asami's bags.

They made their way up to Asami's room on the second floor. Korra seated herself in front of Asami's outrageously large mirror. Asami kneeled down beside her. "So are you going to follow Jeeves' advice?" Asami asked cheekily.

Korra stared into her own eyes through the mirror, "I am going to make Mako remember me" Korra promised. She was going to make Mako remember her, even if she had to do all of the work.

Asami's mouth broke out into a wry smile. "So does that mean he's going to get some?" Asami asked.

"No" Korra paused and stared herself in the eye again, "but I am going to make my intention's known," Korra let a smile creep on to her face as she turned to Asami.

_**Mako **_

Mako sat anxiously in Iroh's Car as they drove the cinema, Mako didn't know why Korra had insisted on meeting their instead at her house seeing as it was just across the street. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt; he knew it would cover the obvious scar that had formed on wrist.

"Do we still have the agreement in place?" Bolin asked from the back seat.

Iroh laughed, "You realise we made that deal in freshman year, we were idiot's back then, plus I don't even remember it" he finished.

"Then let me refresh your memory, if one of us gets any action with a girl above a rating of five, the receiver of said action must tell the rest." Bolin stated proudly. Mako and Iroh laughed so hard their lungs felt they would give way.

"We are not continuing that!" Iroh said.

"Why not, we been doing it up until now" Bolin said, "Plus we shook on it, and you can't go back on a hand shake!"

"Okay, fine, but this is the last time were doing it okay?" Mako put in.

Bolin smiled broadly, "Good," Bolin stuck out his fist in-between Mako and Iroh, "Fist Bump, to make it official?" Bolin asked, with big green puppy dog eyes.

The trio of teen's fist bumped all three with big grins on their faces. "Victory song?" Bolin asked, and the other two nodded in excitement, Iroh quickly pumped the volume to the max, and put on "Good Life" by Kanye West. The trio of teen's danced in their seats as best they could, while their "Victory Song" played loud. The car came to a halt outside the cinema midway through the last chorus. Mako hurried into the cinema avoiding the gaze of bystander's who were disturbed by the loud music Mako could still here playing even though the car was already a block away.

Mako waited around anxiously for Korra to show. Then his mouth dropped.

Korra was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, they hugged every single contour and curve of her legs, and she wore a white V-neck shirt which showed off some of her bust and brown leather jacket with a hood attached. Korra let her hair down, as oppose to her trademark ponytail. She had straightened it so it wasn't a tangled wavy mess and had it draped over her left shoulder.

"So did you get the tickets?" Korra asked, snapping Mako out of his trance. _Dammit I was just caught staring, not good. How long had I been staring? And why in god's name am I starting blush? _Mako thought.

"Oh…um, not yet, no" Mako said sheepishly. Korra giggled.

"Well it's going to be pretty hard to see the movie when we don't have tickets" Korra chided him.

"Yea probably," Mako added and Korra giggled again.

Mako bought the tickets, popcorn, drink's and then went into the movie theatre, and went to their seats right up the back. Their where only two or three empty seats in the whole cinema, Korra insisted on a pair of seat's with no one around them.

Mako settled into his seat placed the popcorn between him and Korra and waited for the movie to start, that was when it got interesting!

_**Bolin**_

Bolin knocked on the door to Jinora's house; she had offered to continue helping him with his History essay. Bolin waited patiently before a tall bald man with a bushy beard came to the door.

"Uh, hi, is Jinora here? She was going to help me with some school work,"

The older man surveyed Bolin carefully, he looked like a Hawk surveying its prey, and the older man gave off an aura of wisdom and knowledge, after what seemed like an eternal silence he spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice calm.

"Bolin" Bolin stuck out his hand to greet the older man, but he did nothing, he simply looked at Bolin's hands then regarded Bolin once again.

"Oh hey Bolin" Jinora called for inside the house, Bolin saw her descending the stairs, books in her hands.

The older man motioned for Bolin to come inside; Bolin followed Jinora and her father to their dining room where Jinora had already set up with books, paper, a laptop and gratuitous amounts of pens.

"Bolin, I understand you are a teen and they get up to all sorts of….frivolities, but if any funny business happens between you and my daughter, so help me I will."

"Oh, no, no, no sir, I would never." Bolin interrupted her father. Jinora looked offended, he then realised what he just said. "No wait, I didn't mean it like that, she is actually quite attractive, so I would actually," Bolin hastily added, and saw the flaming red face of Jinora's father, "No, but I didn't, um, ugh, like that, ugh, I should just stop talking." Bolin finished.

"That would be wise" Jinora's father said before leaving the dining room.

"So what was that you said?" Jinora asked after a long and very awkward silence ensued.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bolin started to apologize but was cut off by Jinora, "No, don't be sorry, you said I was attractive" Jinora smiled at him and Bolin blushed and scratched the back of his head. Jinora then looked around to see if the coast was clear, after she leaned over to Bolin and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush harder.

_**Mako**_

Korra had been trying to jump him all Movie, Mako was sure of it. He had missed most of the movie because of her antics, her leaning touches, moving closer to him, seductive whispers and exploring hands.

It wasn't that he didn't like her antics though.

Now Mako knew why Korra insisted on buying one popcorn for the both of them, why she had mystically forgot her drink, and why Korra wanted to sit up the back. She was trying to jump him.

Mako decided to concentrate on the movie, not on Korra. Bond was fighting some henchmen on a train, after dispatching of the last one with a sharp kick to the sternum, Bond was about to move into the next carriage of the train, but instead Bond climbed to the outside of the train, when he came to the first window, that face of the villain jumped at the screen, Mako jumped slightly and Korra leapt at the opportunity, she scooted closer to him, place a hand on his, and the other hand at the back of his neck.

"You okay?" Korra whispered in his ear, the sensation of her breath against his skin sent tingles down his spine. Mako turned around and smiled, "f-fine" Mako stuttered as Korra hand drifted from his hand to his arm and the chest, tracing tiny circles with her fingers.

"Are you sure?" Korra whispered into his ear, her lip's centimetres away, lightly brushing his ear on occasion; Mako squirmed to hide his vicious blush.

Korra pressed herself flush against Mako and his breath hitched slightly as he felt her breasts against his side, there steady rise and fall matched her breath. Mako blushed even more, he thanked the fact the dim lighting in the cinema was probably hiding his blush.

The Movie was entering its climax, Bond was now on top of the moving train fighting the Villain, Bond shot him and he fell off the train and unceremoniously onto the ground below, the screen went to black and the trade mark James Bond theme played.

Korra mercifully stoped her tyrannical teasing once the lights came back on. Mako and Korra walked out of the Movie theatre in silence, along with the rest of the audience.

The pair made their way to the parking lot, where there was noticeable no Iroh and more importantly no car to pick Mako up in.

"Dammit Iroh" Mako muttered under his breath.

"No ride?" Korra asked.

"Ugh" Mako confirmed with a grunt.

"We could walk?" Korra offered

Mako shrugged his shoulders and started to walk, Korra caught up with him and latched her hand onto his, intertwining their fingers.

"So what was that song I was hearing while you got out of the car?" Korra asked, raising her eyebrow, which gave her a quizzical demeanour.

Mako sighed, he had to follow the rules he had help make, "The Victory Song" Mako stated and Korra began to laugh.

The pair finally stopped outside of their houses in the middle of the street.

"I had fun Mako" she stated.

Mako chuckled, of course you did! You were distracting me the whole time! He thought.

"No I really did, also do you want to go to the island tomorrow?" Korra asked. Mako looked confused. "The island, that massive theme park? We could go with Asami and Iroh and Bolin? Sound good?"

"I don't know Korra, I'm not good with roller coasters" Mako said.

"If you go I'll give you a kiss" Korra said seductively, and Mako froze up.

"No Korra, I'll go but you don't have to do that,"

"What if I want to?" Korra moved closer to him.

Mako said some incoherent word's and babbled for a few seconds but before anything understandable came out of his mouth, Korra pressed her lips to his in a moment of glorious ecstasy. At first Mako was shocked, unable to move, but after a brief paused he moulded his lips to hers and kissed back. The kiss was soft, sweet and all too short as they broke it off. Korra stepped back a little. She lowered her head slightly still looking at Mako and bit her bottom lip. It was Korra take at a seductive pout and it worked a charm.

As the two teens leaned in once more, they were interrupted by a harsh female voice.

"Korra!" shouted a grey haired woman in police uniform; she was carrying a box of belongings.

"You better go Mako," Korra warned, she gave him once last kiss and then walked over to the police woman.

Mako didn't watch, but could hear the conversation clearly.

"He wanted you to have these," the police woman said.

"Well I wanted him to go burn in hell, we both got what we wanted," Korra countered.

"Look Korra, he was still your-"

"No he was nothing, nothing at all, I'm glad he's dead." Korra interrupted.

Mako walked in the door, he would ask Korra about this later but know he just had to celebrate the moment, he had just kissed Korra!

**The Kiss! So perfect! At least in my opinion! What shenanigans will they get up to at the Island? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed! Also REVIEW!**

**Yungy :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops! Sorry I took so long to update! Thank you to all those who reviewed! And on with the story! Also I think people like my story! :D**

**A.N: I don't own anything!**

Mako screamed as he jolted from his sleep. The nightmare's where getting progressively worse. Mako hurried out of bed, he was sure someone had heard him. Mako grabbed the pocket knife from the bed side table. He rushed into the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door and took out the pocket knife; before he cut he examined his arm, he saw the other scar's he had made when he had first cut himself.

Mako went through the same process as before, he stared himself in the eye and slit his left wrist again, but he didn't stop at one cut, he continued and cut twice, then three times, then four, then five. Mako let his cut's bleed down his arms for a while, he relished the feeling of the hot sticky liquid fell down his arm, and the adrenaline rushed through his veins.

Mako stuck his arm under some cold water, wincing as it stung at his newly made cuts in his forearm. He washed the blood off his arm and took the wash cloth and applied pressure to his cuts afterwards.

A sharp gasp made Mako jump in surprise, he had been caught. He shot his head around to see who the intruder was, _oh shit! _Mako thought to himself as his cousin Iroh stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

"M-Mako w-why are you d-doing this to yourself?" Iroh asked as tears began to brim in his eyes.

"Iroh if you tell anyone, so help me!" Mako started.

"What do you mean 'if I am telling dad, and mom, they have to know, you need help" Iroh said with sorrow in his eyes, his tears where now pouring down his face. Iroh sniffed and wiped the tears from his face.

"You will not tell a soul Iroh, understand?" Mako got angry; he pointed an accusing finger at Iroh, and got up in his face. "You will not tell anyone, not Zuko not Mai, NOT BOLIN, nobody, and especially not Korra, understand?" Mako growled out. "No one can know." Mako finished.

Iroh looked disgusted with his cousin, he knew Mako had been hit hard by the death of his parent's, but this was something so extreme, so brutal, Iroh didn't think it possible his cousin was capable of such things. Iroh turned and left his cousin to himself. Iroh would regret doing this for the rest of his life.

_**Bolin**_

Bolin nervously dialled Jinora's number into his phone, he paused for moment. He looked to his brother and cousin. They both gave him an encouraging look, but they refused to look at each other. Bolin shrugged it off. And clicked the 'call' button, he waited anxiously for the first coupled of rings, then a teenage boy answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, can I speak to Jinora?" Bolin asked.

"This better be important, do you know what time it is? It's six o'clock!" the boy complained.

"Um, it's actually quarter to eleven, and who is this?"

"Meelo!" he answered, there was a scuffle at the other end of the phone, and then Jinora came on.

"Sorry about my little brother" Jinora apologized.

"Oh it's fine, kind of funny actually, um, Jinora, I was wondering if you want to go to the Island with me and the gang?"

"Sure, but did you just refer to your group as 'the gang'?" she asked

"Yea" Bolin replied embarrassed, "We will pick you up Asap okay?"

"See you soon" Jinora said before she hung up

Bolin turned to the two teen behind him and fist pumped the air.

_**Mako**_

The crew arrived at the entrance to the Island, the massive theme park stretched out before them, roller coasters wound their way around the park and the teens where spoilt for choice.

"Has anybody been on the Triple Threat?" Korra asked; Korra loved roller coasters, the thrill and the massive adrenaline kick she received when she went on one.

Mako shuddered at the name; the ride had earned itself infamy from the three sets of triple loops.

"I don't do roller coasters" Mako said. The crew turned to him in dismay. "What? I don't like heights!"

Korra let a deviant smile creep on to her face; she knew her next plan had kicked into gear. She had heard Mako was afraid of roller coasters from Iroh one summer. Mako's first ever roller coaster ride was when he was only twelve he had cried his eyes out from being up so high and had decided never to ride one again. It was a story Mako wasn't fond of telling people.

"C'mon Mako just one time?" Korra pleaded, she once again attempted to put on her seductive pout; lowering her head, still looking him in the eyes and she bit her bottom lip, "for me?" Mako didn't have a chance.

"Fine" He conceded, to the cheers of the rest of the group, "But only one ride."

Before too long Mako was at the front of the line to the Triple Threat, he was regretting his decision, trying to think up ways to leave the extensive line and bail. But the group was having none of that, every time he attempted to slick away they would pull him back into line.

The cart pulled up and the previous occupants stepped out of the cart looking dazed, one hurled up the contents of his stomach seconds after he got out, Mako attempted to bail. "I have a really bad feeling about this!" he said as he wove his way through the crowd. Korra pulled him back, and shoved him into the very front row, right next to her.

Before Mako could protest the safety bars where down and the cart was clacking its way up the extraordinarily high ramp. Mako gripped onto the safety bar for dear life, his knuckles went white from the force. Korra placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile.

The cart came up to the first drop. A large sign appeared at the top saying 'smile' and big camera was next to it. "Smile Mako!" Korra chimed; Mako gripped Korra's hand only slightly less hard than he gripped the safety bar, as he saw the drop before him. Korra laughed her sweet laugh and kissed Mako on the cheek as the camera flashed, Bolin and Jinora the next row of two back pulled faces and Iroh and Asami pressed up close together and smiled as Iroh sneakily flipped off the camera without Asami noticing.

Everyone screamed as the drop came, the adrenaline pumped through Mako. He quickly let go of Korra's hand, making her frown, and gripped the safety bar as if his life depended on it. They turned sharply and Mako felt the G-Force rush through his veins. The cart slowed as it climbed the second ramp; everyone took deep labouring breath, some people even laughed.

"See not so bad!" Korra said breathlessly.

Mako gave her a look. And she laughed, everyone caught their breath as the cart came to the top of the ramp again, Korra gripped Mako's left forearm as they were about to dive over the edge, Korra felt a jagged bump along his forearm, a scar, she gasped slightly and the cart plunged down again.

_**Iroh**_

The group sat at a table and laughed off the day's events.

"Did you see how tightly he gripped the bar? I thought he was going to break it!" Bolin joked and the group laughed, "I'm starved let's get some food!" the group mumbled their approval and everyone but Korra got up. "Iroh can I talk to you?" it wasn't a question so much as a demand.

"Um, sure" Iroh sat back down next to Korra and propped his feet up on the table. Korra waited until everyone was out of ear range until she started to speak.

"Do you know Mako has been cutting himself?" She asked bluntly

Iroh's mouth flapped around making incoherent noises before he steadied himself. "Um, I-I, well, uh, yes I do." Iroh sighed; he had already broken his promise to Mako, "Why didn't you tell me?" Korra growled. She was now the epitome of red hot rage and fury.

"Because I am not supposed to tell anybody" Iroh said. Korra shot him a look of pure anger and rage it had bubbled up in her eyes as soon as she had received her answer. "I am going to talk to him about it" Korra said.

"No" Iroh warned, "this is something that my family has to deal with, not you, hell Bolin doesn't even know about it, only I do, you are not supposed to know, don't do anything stupid or you'll regret it."

"Doing nothing at all is stupid Iroh"

"You think I was going to do nothing? Of course I was going to tell my dad and mom, but you cannot do anything, do not ask him about it. Understand Korra?" Iroh finished. Korra growled a flurry of insults under her breath at Iroh. The clatter of plates and feet signalled the arrival of the food and the rest of the group. "Move" Korra shot at Iroh and he obliged as Mako sat down in the previously occupied seat. All the previous anger in Korra vanished as Mako sat down next to her.

Iroh watched as Korra looked down at Mako's left arm in sorrow for a brief second, then her sapphire eyes where back at attention. That's when Iroh realised, he put his head in his hands and chuckled, she loved him, Korra loved Mako, with all her heart, she barely knew him but none the less, she loved him, that's why she asked, that's why she got so aggressive when it came to him.

The group casually chatted amongst themselves and they were soon finished. Mako was the first to get up. "Horror House anyone?" he offered and the group was away in an instant.

_**Korra**_

The Horror House was anything but horrifying, the fake animatronic zombie's and vampires really couldn't terrify anyone older than a twelve year old. Yet Korra still gripped Mako's hand and feigned horror, just to be close to him. But once or twice it was Mako whose grip tightened on Korra when the animatronic axe murderer jumped out at the group.

They came to a door only slightly cracked open, light from the room ahead poured through the small opening, two muffled voices could be heard from inside.

_Korra watched through the opening of her bathroom door as the masked man beat her mother over and over again, instilled bone cracking blow after blow._

"_Where is she, where is my daughter?" He asked after finally stopping his relentless assault. The masked man leaned down to her face._

"_You'll never have her Amon" her mother said, they were the last words she uttered, the man called Amon wrapped his hands around mama's neck and began to throttle, he then pulled out a knife an repetadly stabbed mama in the neck, blood oozed out and Korra shut her eyes. S__he let out a scream, and the masked man looked towards the bathroom, straight into her eyes._

"_Hello" Amon whispered._

Korra screamed as a man in a hockey mask jumped out at the group and jumped he from her vision, Korra leapt forward and kicked him in the chest, Korra reacted so quickly that you couldn't even blink, the man coughed and spluttered as he fell to the ground. The group gasped and Korra realised what she did.

"Oh shit sorry"

"I'm an actor not a serial killer jeez!" the masked man said, rubbing his chest.

The group exited the horror house, the masked man had been the last attempt at scaring he group, they left the island after that, they were all packing into the two cars, Asami's Mercedes Benz and Iroh's Volkswagen. Before he got in Korra pulled Mako aside. Maybe she was blunt, an just a little bit impulsive, but Korra had to know.

"Mako" she asked hesitantly, "When did you start cutting yourself?"

**Sorry it took so long to update, I guess I was just lazy lolz, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter gonna be a good one, Promise! Anyways! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops, I want to thank everyone, because I have over 4,000 views! Also I want to give a shout out to Dazzling Amethyst and her story, Angels and Mortals, I'm not even a Zutara person, but her story is excellent.**

**A.N I don't own squat.**

Mako didn't dare look Korra in the eye. Mako didn't want to answer her question much less give her the answer she wanted. Instead he got in Iroh's Volkswagen too quick for Korra to react.

"Drive Iroh" Mako shouted, he was attempting to glare holes into the back of Iroh's head; the only person who could have let Korra know was him. "Why did you tell Korra?" Mako yelled in a non-descript manner.

"I didn't she found out on her own"

"You're lying Iroh"

"I'm not I swear she just came up to me and asked if you had been. She said she felt them on the Triple Threat." Iroh explained while still looking at the road.

"Take me to Tahno's place" Mako commanded, Iroh looked in the backseat for a minute and noticed the lacking of Bolin, "Where is Bolin?" Iroh said changing the subject, he knew all about Tahno. The guy had a reputation as a junkie and as a manipulative bastard, making other kids at school drug dependant.

"With Asami, they can go in her car" Iroh nodded, "Now drop me at Tahno's place" Mako commanded a second time.

The rest of the car trip was enveloped in awkward silence, Mako glaring a death stare at his cousin and Iroh trying to avoid said death glare. The car finally pulled up to Tahno's, Mako hastily got out and bounded, and for the second time in a day Iroh felt he had let down his cousin as he watched the Black Mercedes Benz pull up beside outside of Tahno's.

_**Mako**_

Mako barged into Tahno's house and shouted for people, "Guys you in here?" Mako heard several groans from the basement, Mako felt the familiar sensation of stickiness, sweat and that foreign yet familiar substance he just couldn't put a finger on.

Mako made his way down to the basement an sure enough the trio of teens were shooting up, the regarded him with absentminded nods, Tahno who seemed to be the most come too of them, wobbly stood up and walked over to Mako.

"So motherfucker what brings you to my humble abode?" Tahno asked. Mako looked at the ground before answering "Korra found out" he answered simply. Tahno's mouth dropped rather dramatically.

Mako sat down next Ming and grabbed a needle, he let it hover over the skin of his elbow for a moment then he plunged It into a prominent vain, he filled himself with the liquid from the needle, but he forgot nothing, so plunged in another one, still nothing, then another needle; Ming tried to stop him on the third but Tahno intervened and let Mako destroy his body. Mako tried one last needle before he gave up.

His head became very heavy so he slumped against the wall, he could move his body at all, Mako willed himself to get up and walk home, but his body refused, he screamed for some reason, Mako didn't have any control over his body as he suddenly stood up, Tahno grinned evilly as Mako made his way toward the kitchen. Mako turned the stove on and proceeded to collapse. He looked at the door as the handle turned, it twisted and warped in front of him, he screamed again, Mako began to sweat and shiver, the door opened and he saw his mother, he screamed again. He closed his eyes tight to hold back the tears that had formed at some time, when he opened them he saw a girl in a flowing white robe, dark hair, chillingly familiar blue eyes and a pair of wings. Mako somehow got up and yelled at the angelic figure in the door.

"Fuck off" it was slurred and Mako didn't know he could speak. The figure in the door turned angry, he white robe turned a mottled red and black, he face turned from a soft beautiful one to that of an angry disfigure mess, the mouth started to leak puss and saliva, it started to yell angrily, the house started to shake, bits of timber fell from the sky and Mako looked up to see he was in a cave, he screamed again, and then a hand grasped on his shoulder, he screamed the tears fell down his face.

"Mako, oh Mako, why did you do this to yourself?" the angelic figure was back, he felt safe as she wrapped him up in her embrace. He let his tears pour into her shoulders as she gently rocked him back and forth.

_**Korra**_

Korra gently held Mako as he screamed and cried into her. When she found out what Tahno had done to him she was going to kill him, the whole house felt sticky, it smelled of sweat and Heroine. Korra looked toward the basement; Tahno came up the steps with a can deodorant in his hands. He threw it at Mako; it hit him in the head drawing blood. Mako stood up and picked up the deodorant can somehow, his expression changed from sobbing and afraid to pure rage, he picked up the pot on the stove, burning his hand, Mako yelped and dropped the pot and slammed the deodorant into the pot, making a large clanging sound and proceeded to pass out smacking his hand on the stove his bone cracking crunch emanating from his hand.

Korra caught him before he landed, surveying his head wound, "What did you do to him Tahno, you filthy son of bitch?"

Tahno laughed an evil maniacal laugh, "I did nothing your boy toy did this to himself" Korra went up to Tahno and delivered a swift yet powerful kick to the centre of his chest, Tahno fell back and his breath left his lungs.

Korra picked up Mako and went out of the house; Iroh was waiting for her in his Volkswagen. Asami had taken Bolin and Jinora both home in her Mercedes Benz. Korra pulled Mako into the car and Iroh drove away, neither said anything until Mako woke back up, his pupils where dilated and he screamed cause Iroh to swerve violently. Korra pulled him into her embrace as he continued to scream and babble nonsense about angels and beats and caves, his body temperature was dangerously high.

Iroh parked outside his house and Korra hauled Mako inside and upstairs quicker than she expected, Mako has passed out again, this made it easy not to be detected by Iroh's parents. Korra placed him on what she suspected was his bed. She gave him a final kiss before she left him to rest.

_**Mako**_

Mako woke up in Bolin's bed, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, it felt like he had a full night of sleep, he sat up and a sharp pain shot through his right hand he yelped slightly, he looked at his hand which had burn marks on it and was swelling badly. Mako was trying piece together the dream he had, Heroine and sweat and some angelic figure where all he could remember.

Korra barged into the room and Mako remembered everything, his vision cleared, the angelic figure was Korra, her looked of pure shock enveloped on er face when she first saw him in Tahno's kitchen, Mako felt ashamed of himself, he wanted to forget that face forever. He needed to cut to forget.

Korra nervously approached him; she wasn't sure whether he had come too or was still out of his mind. Mako pulled his long sleeve top over his visible scars, Korra paused to look at the scars and Mako flinched, pulling his hand around to his back so as Korra wouldn't see. Mako jumped at the door way frightening Korra, Mako made it out the door and into the bathroom; he locked the door behind him.

Mako franticly began to search for some kind of cutting instrument, he looked around the bathroom as Korra pounded on the door behind him, yelling at him to come out and stop. Mako found his knife from this morning still on the floor. He ran it under hot water to clean his own blood out it, he then began to cut, he cut for every word Korra had said to him, for the kiss the movie, Mako wanted to forget it all.

Mako surveyed the damage on his wrist. He couldn't recognise his own arm, it was a bloody mangled mess, the blood oozed from his left wrist down his hand and was dripping onto the floor, Mako didn't even wash it off or try stop the bleeding he just let it happen, he became light headed and stumbled over to the door, he somehow unlocked it and leaned against the door, Korra was still yelling and thumping he fists against the door. But their where other voices too, his Uncles and Aunts, Iroh's, Bolin's and even Asami's voice could be heard, Mako somehow opened the door, and fell into the nearest person crying.

The congregation outside the bathroom gasped in unison as they saw his mangled arm. Mako only smiled weakly. They carried him into his room and laid him down on his bed, Mako was chastised and chided by every member except Korra, she just held his hand, and gave him a reassuring smile.

The group left his room except Korra, she softly stroked his hair as he drifted off to sleep, and when she had stayed sufficient time she got up and left, only to have her hand gripped have her hand gripped by Mako's.

"Stay" he croaked out, weak, afraid and alone. His eyes displayed the same hurt as the day of the funeral. "Okay" Korra smiled. She sat back on his bed and began to comfort him again. Korra somehow ended up lying down with Mako on the bed, his eyes where closed and his head was resting in the crook of her neck. Her fingers brushed his scars. And he subconsciously flinched jolting awake.

"Ssshh" Korra cooed and Mako began hyperventilate, Korra looked down at him in distress, he started to shake and sweat again, he screamed. Korra held him close "It's okay Mako I'm here, Ssh, I'm here"

"Korra" he choked out. Tears still fresh in his eyes. Mako pushed his head deeper into her neck as he cried, he began to calm down once Korra slowly began a soft melody.

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you, from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so strong, you seem so small_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

By the time Korra finished her lullaby, Mako was back asleep and the gentle rise and fall of his breath matched Korra's. He barely flinched whenever his cut's brushed her skin, he slept wrapped tightly in Korra's embrace.

**Wow, I had so much fun writing that, but just a warning I am back at school, so my updates may be a little bit slower than before, sorry about that! anyway thank's to those who reviewed! also REVIEW!**

**Fun Fact: I re wrote that last scene at least twenty times!**

**Yungy :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops, it gets Lemony here! and thanks to Britanna4ever for co-writing this chapter with me! REVIEW! Please! **

**A.N I own zero per-cent of nothing!**

Mako stirred slightly and his head sunk into something soft. He nuzzled deeper into whatever it was and sighed, it was softer than any pillow he had slept on, it was warm to, Mako took a moment to just enjoy this mystically soft item and relaxed further, he cracked open one eye to find his head was resting on Korra's chest. Mako could hear her heart beat through her skin; its steady rhythm was hypnotic. Mako simply enjoyed the placement of his head on Korra's breasts for a moment and didn't move until she spoke.

"Good Morning" she said, while planting a possessive kiss on the crown of his head.

Crap, Mako thought, she knew he was awake and just stayed on her cleavage, not good, he tried to ignore his heads placement as he spoke.

"Morning," he yawned, "what's the time?"

"Eleven, well 11:03 to be precise"

Shit. An awkward silence worse than any Mako had experienced before ensued after, Mako not wanting to move first, so not to seem like a dick, and Korra not wanting Mako to move from her possessive grasp, she simply played the awkward look.

Mako went to get up, he yelped in pain when he put pressure on his right hand, a pair of firm yet kind hands pushed him back down into Korra's chest. It was possibly the greatest felling of his life, Korra forcing him into her cleavage. Mako looked up at Korra sheepishly.

He got up slower this time. He winced when he put pressure on his right hand; he made a mental note of asking Korra how he hurt it.

This time Korra let him get up this time, she eyed him though, and when he winced she had to stop herself from grabbing Mako again.

Korra was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. She got out of Mako's bed and stood next to him, taking his hand. She gave him a reassuring looking look as Mako slowly turned the door handle, he exhaled audibly as Mako cautiously swung the door open.

To Mako's relief no one was waiting for him, he had imagined his uncle or brother wanting to talk immediately, Mako knew that talking was inevitable, but he didn't want to talk to anyone, no one would understand his emotions.

Mako and Korra descended the stairs to find Iroh and Asami talking on the couch, Iroh was visibly distressed, Iroh looked up at Mako after a particularly loud floor board creaked as Mako stepped on it. Iroh looked Mako straight in the eye. Mako tried hard to keep Iroh's stare but he couldn't. Mako looked away as Iroh stormed out of the room in silent rage.

Mako stopped on the step he was on, he went to turn around but found he was face to face with Korra. She was displaying a stern face, silently telling him that he had to continue. Mako sighed in defeated and continued down the stairs.

Mako looked at the floor as he entered the kitchen. That way he didn't have to look into the eyes of his family. He knew Bolin was somewhere in the room, as well as his Uncle and Aunt. Asami was some here with his cousin too.

"I should probably go home, Mom and Dad will be wondering where I am" Korra informed before walking out the door.

The door shuts behind Korra and Mako feels caught, like a deer in the headlights. His Uncle goes to start talking but stops himself when his Aunt shoos everyone else in the room out, she ummed and ahh-ed for several seconds procrastinating about how to star the conversation.

"Mako, look I know you're mourning and hurting very badly right now, but you need help" his aunt stated to him. Mako want to laugh at the irony the cutting did help. It take away all of his pain when he saw blood trickling out of his wounds reminding him that he was numb inside. Numb and cold like his parents bodies whose graves were still warm. Life is cruel and unfair to the kind Mako thought. He looked into his Aunt Mai's brindle eyes which were blinking back tears and saw his own reflection in there.

"I don't need help" he said coldly.

His Aunt wiped her eyes and choke slightly on her words "Y-yes you do and they won't not want to see you this way." That hit a nerve as Mako began clenching his fist and giving her his infamous death stare

"What do you even know they're dead just rotting away in the ground. While Me and Bolin Are still alive how is that even fair."

"Look I know" she began to start before Mako interrupted her. "No you don't know anything not how I feel as I couldn't even help them. They were dying and I just was FINE! I should die right there and then least I wouldn't be so fucked up right now." He said letting his angry run loose. It felted good until Mai slapped him.

She hissed "Never say that again! Your brother needs you Mako and I'll not let you go into an early plot right next to my own brother. Hell will freeze over before that happens and you're getting help whenever you like it or not since I already set up an appointment with my very close friend Ty Lee. Don't think about skipping it"

Mako still holding his cheek ran up to his room and slammed his door starting crying into his pillow. He couldn't deal with this.

_** Bolin**_

Bolin kicked a stone of the curb as he walked the streets, his Aunt Mai had begun her talk with Mako, Bolin wanted to stay out of that situation, it was an unmoveable object meeting an unstoppable force. Never good.

Bolin rounded the corner thinking up interesting ways in which the conflict would go down. When a little child hollered at him, "Hey mister gimme the ball" someone should've taught the kid manners. None the less Bolin picked up the ball dribbled it a few times, through the legs, behind the back adding a hesitation move afterwards, one more cross over and a spin move. Then he passed to the little kid, whose mouth was gapping.

"Do it again" while passing the ball back to Bolin.

Bolin repeated the moves but afterward found the ring that the kid had been playing at and scored a three pointer. It felt good to play again. Bolin hadn't played since the accident, he felt alive again, like he was finally breathing properly.

Bolin had been affected by the accident too; he just didn't convey it in the same way as his brother: he talked to Pabu, his pet Fire Ferret. Bolin was never into the whole self-harm thing, he just didn't really tell people other than Pabu, he always felt like he could talk to Pabu. Whenever things got too much for him he would go to Pabu, usually talk in to him very monotone for an hour or so and have a long cold shower an cry then, so that his tears where concealed with the cascade of water.

_**Mako**_

An hour later Mako was redeye and use the scarf to collect himself he heard a gentle tap and his Uncle opened the door slightly "I give it our aunt talked to you" he continued when Mako didn't reply to him "Listen I'm not going to talk to you about this because I was never good at these things, but can I be an bother to ask for some help" He stated.

This made Mako pipe up and ask "What kind of help?" Zuko scratched the back of his head "Cleaning out my files since I never got around to them and they're a lot to handle with one pair of hands so two will make the work go a lot quicker." He said. "Yeah, Mako stated. I'll help you"

There was really nothing better to do, and it got out of the way of his brother, who still hadn't come back from his walk. So Mako went along

A little while later Mako was cleaning out his uncle office for a D.A. It was messy not super clean and polish like ones on TV. Mako saw a paper on the floor and picked it up. The title made him freeze in his tracks 'Daughter survives home invasion while the Mother doesn't' he look at the date 9 years ago it happened and saw one name that rang a bell in his memory "Levine" he whispered to himself as he tucked the article into his jacket. He would have to ask his uncle about it.

_**Iroh**_

Iroh scowled as Asami attempted to choose a movie, they had decided to spend the day together when Mai started her talked with Mako. Asami had tried everything in her power to attempt to cheer him up; nothing could life Iroh from his sullen mood.

"How about….. Source Code?" Asami asked as she showed the case to Iroh, trying to find a movie Iroh would like.

Iroh groaned in an approving tone and Asami placed the disc into the 'Blu Ray' player and dimmed the lights. Iroh sat back in his chair and ate a handful of popcorn. Asami had prepared a full on movie night with the works.

Before long Iroh had once again dropped into his sullen mood and Asami's constant looking over to him to check if he was still in his sullen mood weren't helping. After the fifth check in as many minutes Iroh cracked it.

"What's your problem?" Iroh asked bluntly. His amber eyes drilling crude holes into Asami with their gaze. "Nothing" Asami answered. Iroh cocked his head to the side in a 'really now?' manner, Asami exhaled in defeat. "Fine it's you, you're so frustrated and anxious and I understand that, but please just try and relax, you can't do anything for Mako, it's not your fault."

Iroh averted his gaze at that last sentence, she was so wrong; Iroh could've helped his cousin he had seen him cutting and had done nothing, nothing at all, Iroh felt like he had failed as a person he had let something awful occur he felt like a cunt.

Asami noticed his thoughtful pause, "We could go for a swim?" Iroh absent mindly nodded still deep in thought. Asami took this opportunity to shove him out to the pool area; this jolted him out of his trance.

"Where are we going?" Iroh asked concern plastered across his face.

"Pool" Asami answered still pushing toward the pool area.

"Why?"

"You said so" Asami answered, he technically did say yes wether he knew what he was nodding to was another matter. They had reached the pool now, it was heated and Iroh could see vapours rising off the warm water. "What am I supposed to swim in-AAAAHHHH" Iroh said as he was pushed in by Asami who bent over laughing. But her laughing was short lived, before Iroh plunged into the water below he dragged Asami in as well.

They tussled under water, playfully holding one another under until Asami broke the surface breathing hard she was soon joined by Iroh. Iroh noticed how Asami's clothes where become ever so slightly see through; against his better judgment he let his gaze wander up and down her body. Asami blushed and backed up slightly.

A palpable awkward silence ensued.

Thankfully Asami broke it.

"Do you like what you see?" she said in all seriousness, Iroh's mouth dropped, his eyes traced Asami's body one last time. Iroh tried to speak but the words that came out of his mouth was stuttering, incoherent nonsense. "I…Well….I-think…..um….Shou-….You're" he was cut short by Asami taking several steps towards him. So they were face to face. Asami's look was positively seductive.

_C'mon Iroh hold it together, breath man, Breath!_ his mind was shouting at him

But Iroh felt trapped, trapped by Asami's lustful gaze, he took a step back, Asami took a step forward. This happened several times in quick succession until Iroh was backed up into the side of the pool. In all honesty Iroh was scared; scared he wouldn't 'match up' so to speak.

Asami inched closer to him, placing a soft hand on his temple. Iroh audibly swallowed the lump that had formed in the base of his throat. Asami pressed her lips to his, it felt so good for Iroh, he had wanted to do this for so long, he kissed back and he felt the foreign sensation of Asami running her tongue along his bottom lip. Iroh let her tongue enter his mouth, at first he didn't know what to do, but caught the hint when Asami's tongue coaxed his own into action.

They broke the kiss breathing heavy, Asami rested her forehead on Iroh's and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, until Asami's tongue licked her bottom lip, Iroh didn't need much more of an invitation he pressed his lips to hers and carefully slipped his tongue into Asami's mouth.

Iroh moved his hands this time, he traced the outline of her waist, with his eyes closed he visualised Asami body through his hands. Iroh let his hand drift lower and lower until he felt the seam of her pants. Instead of continuing to touch her like his mind was telling him Iroh hesitated. Asami sensed it.

"What's wrong?" Asami pulled back from the kiss, looking at Iroh meaningfully.

"Nothing…..I just…um…..thought….ugh"

_God-dammit Iroh speak words, coherent words, man up! Balls up and touch her! _His mind was screaming at him, he had hesitated; it was all going well until he hesitated now it could go anywhere from here, most likely downhill.

"It's okay we can stop if you don't want to, it's okay" Asami said in defeat. She let out a sigh; Asami looked as if Iroh hesitation was somehow his disapproval of her.

_No! She can't think that she is not attractive! No!_

Iroh answered with a deep kiss, better than the first one he tried to initiate. His hand continued to roam Asami's body from where they felt off, he gently let one hand shimmy into her pants. Asami gasped slightly and Iroh looked to see if he had done something wrong. He found her smiling at him in a simply infatuating way. He continued to let his wander downward, his fingers felt her through her panties, again Asami's breath hitched.

Iroh began to slowly massage her under the surface of the water, Asami wrapped her arms around Iroh's neck as he continued. When Asami felt sufficiently….. Lubricated, Iroh moved his hands up and inside her panties. He was still giving Asami long passionate kisses. Her grip on his neck had tightened slightly as he began to massage her again. Asami moaned and began to kiss Iroh harder, egging him on. Iroh cautiously let a finger slip inside her. A welcome warmth and slickness met his solitary finger, Asami grinded against his hand, forcing Iroh to go deeper. Iroh complied and moved his hand back and forth, carefully pumping into Asami. Asami broke from the kiss to let out a loud moan, letting her head lull back.

Iroh took this as a good sign and slipped one more finger into her. Asami moaned louder still and her grip on Iroh's neck was verging on painful. Iroh let one hand hold the back of her head to his as he kissed her and his other hand pumped faster and deeper.

"Oh Iroh" Asami moaned as he found her sweet spot.

_She just moaned your name! _

Iroh grinned and kissed her.

_**Bolin **_

Bolin walked in the door to find his brother reading a file on the couch, Bolin was about to turn and leave until he stepped on a particularly loud floor board. Mako's head shot up and Bolin sneered at him.

"Bolin wait, we have to talk"

**Well that got pretty Lemony, I still can't believe that I wrote that! But anyways that talk between Bolin and Mako will be pretty interesting, looks like Iroh is pretty handy too ;) That is possibly the worst joke I have ever told! Oh yea REVIEW!**

**Yungy :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my Little Lemon drops! I have bad news, I am going into the Exam period so I will be updating slower than before I'm sorry, and I know this chap is a bit bad sorry my Lemon Drops. REVIEW!**

**Phoebe's Questions: Yes I do have twin sisters, My Auntie used to call me a Little Lemon Drop so I decided to call you guys Little Lemon Drops :P, and yes I am constantly breaking up spats between my sisters.**

**A.N I don't own LOK, so don't sue me **

Bolin stared as his brother in dead silence, replaying Mako's words over again in his head.

_Now is when he wants to talk? _

"No"

"C'mon Bo we ca-" Mako's pleading was cut short

"Don't call me 'Bo' my brother used to call me Bo; you're not my brother anymore"

Mako looked cut; his deep amber eyes expressed an emptiness previous unseen by Bolin since the funeral. Bolin knew he had struck a chord.

"Don't say that, we can talk"

No we can't Mako; we should've talked when I need someone. My brother no you weren't there, you decided to go and be brooding, as usual you decided to steal the lime light, I'm sick of that, being constantly referred to as 'Mako's Brother' as if I'm not even my own person, being a second rate version of you, being compared to you, I hated that all my life, but I shut up for you so when I needed you, what did I get, a sick an depressed idiot, who couldn't tell his ass from his elbow because he was doped up on Heroine, you disgust me, you chauvinist, you're not my brother any more, you're a brother betrayer." The veritable seam was emitting from both Mako and Bolin. "You weren't the only one who went through a hard time; they were my parents too, even if they didn't treat me like their son."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mako questioned, the heat of the argument getting to the brother's whose faces where inches away from each other.

"You were always their favourite son, Mom and Dad barely noticed when I achieved things, but when Mako achieved anything, they were so proud of you."

"Bolin you ungrateful little-" Mako was cut short, "I'm ungrateful? Really? So I'm the one with a family and people who care and I go around cutting myself? Smoking, doping up? Yeah that sounds like me."

"Shut up Bolin you don't understand"

"No I do understand, they were my parents too, I just go to drastic measures," Bolin retorted as Mako started to walk away and upstairs removing himself from the fight. "Part of me wishes you had O.D at Tahno's yesterday."

Mako swung around rage flaring in his eyes, he shot a punch at his brother, and it connected with his brother's nose breaking it. Bolin Doubled back, clutching at his nose which was now bleeding, his eyes rose to meet his brother, he began to wildly swing, hitting his brother in the jaw and nose, his rampage was cut short by Mako tackling Bolin to the ground, smashing into a table collapsing it on the way down.

Mako and Bolin swung punches while tossing and turning on the ground, shouting curses back and forth, Zuko and Iroh charged into room, splitting the two teens, Mako shrugged out of Iroh's grip and walked toward the door.

"Fuck you Mako, Fuck you, I hate you," Bolin shouted at him as Zuko dragged him upstairs.

"If you think this is getting you out of seeing Ty Lee, you're mistaken" Zuko called out at him

Mako punched the wall, causing a hole to form where his fist had once been.

"That's coming out of your pocket" Zuko called down.

"Fuck you too" Mako called back as he walked out the door, he slammed it behind himself, he walked down the street brooding.

_**Bolin**_

"Bolin you have to forgive him, he's your brother" Zuko reasoned with the fuming teen.

"He is not my brother, he isn't!" Bolin insisted

"No he is!" Zuko yelled, "I have a sister, as much as I hate her, she is my sister and I'm stuck with her, and I love her because I'm her brother and I always forgive her eventually, you have to forgive Mako, what he did is unacceptable, but you have to be the bigger man an forgive him.

Bolin huffed and closed the bedroom door on his uncle.

_I hate him_

_He's right though_

_I don't care_

_**Mako**_

Mako screamed as he slammed the door behind him, the front door shook with the force. Mako began to slowly walk down the street muttering curses under his breath; he walked along the curb, kicking rocks.

Mako felt a drop touch his lips, he licked his lips and tasted blood, he gently touched his nose, blood was gushing out, he didn't feel it hurt before; it was only now after the adrenaline had worn off that he felt several patches of throbbing pain. Mako kept walking as drops of blood splashed onto the pavement.

Mako walked until he hit something, a pole to be precise, his head and already broken nose crunched against the iron pole, Mako doubled back and held his nose, letting out a long scream of anger, frustration and pain.

Mako looked up and saw the backside of a basketball hoop. He had just smacked his head into the support beam. The Ring was a typical community ring, old a little but rusty, with a chain instead of a net.

Two kids looked wide eyed at his bloody face.

"You okay?" one asked hesitantly, hand twitching slightly.

"Fine" Mako answered with emphasis, leaving no room for further conversation. Mako looked towards the two young boy's they reminded him of Bolin and him when they were little kids. The round basketball in the hands of the first one looked far too big, almost comical.

Mako edged toward them, he hadn't played basketball since the accident, it was always something he did with his dad, and now that his dad was de-, Mako still couldn't think about it. Mako wouldn't play basketball now, not without his dad.

Nonetheless Mako still edged the pair of boys; he wiped the dried blood off his nose and motioned for the ball. The ball sailed toward Mako; he stared at it as he caught it and fluidly raised his arms above his head and took the jump shot, it felt good as it left his hands spinning perfectly. It made the sweet swishing sound as it flushed threw the chain net.

Mako smiled. This one wasn't drug enhanced or smoking and cutting induced it was all natural. Mako hadn't smiled without help from something in what felt like an eternity. Mako sighed, his shoulder's dropped, like a monstrous weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

Mako went after the ball, he dribbled from a little and hit another jump shot, hearing that sweet swishing sound for the second time that afternoon, it was almost addictive, that sweet noise emitting from the chain.

Mako sighed, until he heard footsteps behind him.

_**Korra**_

Korra knew she shouldn't have followed Mako, she knew it would only make him angry and frustrated, she knew he hadn't been this happy in weeks. And she could spoil it all by following him. Nonetheless she had. Korra was hiding, crouched behind a car, looking like an idiot; she brushed her hair out of the way as Mako took another jump shot, which went in with a swish.

Korra checked her surrounding's, assessing if the coast was clear, and moved to her next point of cover, a tree, she had edged closer to Mako and the community basketball court. Mako whipped his head around as Korra stepped on a fallen branch.

Korra made her body thin as possible, standing straight and hiding behind a tree.

_This is stupid, I should just go and talk to him_

_No you shouldn't_

_Well we are practically a couple_

_What? No you are not!_

_We still did it though_

_Look just balls up and go out there and talk to him._

_Fine I will._

Korra took one step toward Mako and out of her hiding place only to go back to her hiding spot behind a tree.

_God dammit stop procrastinating Korra!_

Korra took a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding place and right into Mako's line of sight. Korra tensed and Mako's eyes went wide, then his amber eyes fired with anger. Korra knew she shouldn't have followed Mako, she knew this would only make him angry and frustrated.

"What are you doing Korra?"

"Nothing" it was the most unconvincing lie Korra had ever told. This only made Mako's anger rise higher as his amber eye's seemed to shift and dance like a fire. They were very entrancing, Korra didn't know she had been distracted in them until Mako got in her face.

"Why where you following me?" Mako asked, snapping Korra out of her trance.

"I was not" Korra retorted hotly.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Taking a walk" another terrible lie, Korra had to get better at this.

"You are the worst liar I have ever met" Mako confirmed her thoughts.

"You should try out for the School team" Korra attempted to change the subject, pointing to the basketball in Mako's hands.

"No I'm not going to, and don't change the subject." Mako said catching onto her trick.

"Why won't you? You're good" Korra questioned, further deviating the subject from her stalking of Mako.

"Because" Mako stated simply, his eyes cast downwards, he rolled the ball back towards the two kids, who had stood still the entire time. Eyes locked onto the pair of teens.

"That's not a good enough answer Mako" Korra challenged further.

"I don't wanna talk about it Korra" Mako said

"I'm not moving until you tell me" Korra said, putting emphasis in it by stamping her feet were they were.

"Suite yourself Korra" Mako said as he walked off. He was back to the old Mako, the depressed Mako, head held low, feet shuffling, those fiery amber eyes cast downward.

_Why would he do that!_

_I know why_

_Oh no! Not that!_

_Yes THAT!_

Korra scrambled after Mako who looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown that Korra had caused, she felt awful. Korra hated seeing Mako like this again, after seeing him in a moment of pure bliss. The worst part was that Korra knew she had caused it. She was supposed to be making Mako better. Korra had self-appointed herself as the head of making Mako feel better.

Korra ran after Mako, catching up to him quickly. "Mako I'm sorry" Korra said, wrapping her arms around him from the back in a hug, pressing her face to the back of his neck. Mako stopped and sighed "It's okay."

Korra released him from her grip and took his hand in hers; they began to walk back together. "Do you want to watch a Movie?" Korra asked.

"No"

"Get something to eat?"

"No"

"Go shopping?"

"NO" Mako put emphasis on it, making Korra laugh.

"Well since you can't make a decision, I'll make it for you, where watching a Movie at your house," Mako was about to protest but Korra cut him off, "Deal with it" Mako sighed in defeat, making Korra laugh and earning Mako a kiss on the cheek from Korra.

Before they entered the door to his house, Mako gripped Korra's hand a little tighter, she brushed it off entering the house to find it reminiscent of a war zone, there was a broken table and smashed lamp on the ground, Zuko and Iroh where cleaning it up, they both looked up at Mako, who sighed and hanged his head low, so this is why Mako didn't want to come back to his house.

"C'mon" Mako said tugging on Korra's hand. Korra let herself be pulled herself be pulled away by Mako onto the couch, Mako sat up deadly straight, feet in front looking scared. Korra looked closer at him, their where traces of dried blood, and his nose was slightly out of joint, he had a bruise on his jaw. Korra didn't say anything, but remembered to ask Mako about it later.

Korra got up and picked a movie, she turned around to see if Mako would approve, she spotted Bolin descending the stairs. "Hey Bolin" she called, waiving enthusiastically at him. Mako went stiffer than before, his face went pale white.

"Hey Korra" Bolin said nonchalantly. Korra notice Bolin's nose was slightly out of joint to, with the same bruises as Mako, she put two and two together and gasped, they had fought. Mako and Bolin had fought!

Korra quickly put the movie in the DVD player and sat back down next to Mako, she was going to absolutely grill Mako about fighting with his brother of all people!

Korra curled up next to Mako as the movie started and he winced in pain. Korra looked up at Mako. "Come here" she demand, motioning for Mako to come down. Korra gently took his head and placed in the crook of her neck, she began to stroke his hair and the Movie started.

_**Iroh**_

Iroh sat at the base of the steps with Bolin as Mako began to doze off on Korra. They had decided to film Mako on Bolin's phone just to spite him.

"I'll tell ya Bolin it stinks" Iroh commented

"Sorry" Bolin lowered his head apologized, thinking of the vicious fart he had let off a minute or two ago.

"Not you idiot" Iroh said. "Him" Iroh brought on hand up "her" he brought his other hand up "alone together" he brought his hands together.

"What's wrong with that?" Bolin asked.

"I can see what's happening" Iroh began

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two"

"oh"

"Ze sweet cares of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air!" Iroh finished while putting on a faux French accent.

**So that's all done, I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can, also thank you to those amazing people who reviewed also REVIEW!**

**Yungy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops, on with the Story!**

**Fire wolf's Question: Yes I am writing one! It will come up very soon!**

**A.N I do not own LOK or its Character's**

"And if he falls in love tonight" Iroh continued as he filmed Mako, who was now sound asleep on Korra, she was gently stroking his hair, she gave a loving kiss onto the crown of his head. Iroh looked to Bolin sitting next to him at the base of the stairs, he held out a hand dramatically

Bolin sniffed, mocking sadness "It can be assumed" Iroh continued. Bolin held out his hand equally as dramatic. "His carefree days with us are history"

"In short our pal is doomed" they sang dramatically in unison bringing their hands out in a wide arcing motion, finishing the song, and faux crying.

Iroh ended the recording, and with his cousin ran upstairs, plugging in his phone into the computer. Iroh grinned evilly at Bolin, who nodded his approval at his cousin. Iroh started to upload the video of his cousin lounging and cuddling with Korra to Facebook. When the little green bar was almost halfway Iroh stopped it. Bolin gapped confused at his cousin.

"Why don't we Blackmail him?" Iroh asked, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"What would we make him do?" Bolin countered, he knew his brother and Mako didn't do the personal slave thing.

"Anything we want" Iroh answered confidently

"He won't do it though" Bolin remarked, face sinking, "He never ever does the personal slave thing"

"Oh I think he might, once we show him this" Iroh said raising his eye brow, pointing to his phone.

"And what if he doesn't" Bolin asked

"We upload to Facebook and YouTube!"

The two brother's chuckled evilly as Iroh disconnected his phone, they fist bumped each other. Mako was so dead, either way.

_**Mako**_

For the second time that day Mako woke up on Korra, he was starting to like it. A particularly loud explosion had roused him from his sleep. Mako opened his eyes to find that once again his head had somehow become lodged in Korra's cleavage. Mako heard a pair of footsteps run up the stairs. He turned too quickly, straining his neck, with and audible crack Mako's neck became stiff.

"Oh" Mako let out this small whine as shot of pain ran through his neck.

"What's wrong" Korra asked very seductively, her breath in his ear sent a shiver down his spine, Mako squirmed and Korra noticed, leaning in further, again her breath in his ear making him squirm and shrink back. "Can I kiss it better?" She asked, her voice dripping with sensuality, her lips grazed his ear, and Mako squirmed again. Korra tilted her head slightly to the side, playing coy. Korra knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"S-sure" was all Mako could manage to stutter out, he was positively terrified of her, how was she so good at making him turn into a stuttering, shivering mess?

Korra leaned towards the nearest piece of Mako's skin and placed a kiss, but it lingered; she ran her hands through his hair ad pressed herself flush against him, and just when Mako was re-gaining his sanity he was once again thrown into a shivering mess when she kissed again this time on his sweet spot just behind the lobe his ear. How she knew where it was, was beyond him. But yet again he shivered against her touch. Korra smiled in her kiss.

Korra trailed her long lingering kisses along his jaw line, occasionally descending to his neck and even down to his collar bone, Korra lightly nipped it before softly running her tongue over it, Mako shivered like a mess, squirming in his seat, trying to get out of Korra's torturous antics.

Korra eventually made it to his lips, she stalls for a moment, biting her bottom lip, lowering her head but looking Mako dead in the eye in a look that screamed sensuality and longing. Mako shrunk back slightly, he had seen that look before and it was the same one Korra gave him at the movies.

This was not alright with Korra at all, who with her spare hand gripped some of Mako's hair she had previously been stroking, and pulled Mako back towards her.

Korra gently pressed her lips to Mako's, his brain stopped screaming at him to get away from Korra, Mako relaxed into the kiss, he gently placed his hands on Korra's hips and Korra gently framed Mako's face.

She gently ran her tongue across his bottom lip, Mako cautiously opened his mouth, Korra noticed and instead of shooting in her tongue, she edged it in, their tongue met and danced in their mouths. Mako's hands moved down inch by inch until they rested on her backside, cupping it. Korra smiled against Mako's lips as he gave it a cautious squeeze.

Korra's hands had now tangled themselves in Mako's hair. And Mako edged one of his hands from her backside slowly up her body towards her cleavage, but it hesitated and slowly descended back. So Korra pulled back from the kiss, much to Mako's displeasure and placed a hand over his while it was still at the small of her back and forced it upwards, Mako looked confused and slightly scared as Korra eyed him while continuing to force his hand up to the curve of her breast.

Realisation hit Mako like a ton bricks, his mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened as Korra placed Mako's hand onto her breast, Mako's hand and entire arm was shaking slightly. Korra tilted her head slightly biting her bottom lip, pleased with Mako's reaction. She squeezed her hand slightly causing Mako's had to squeeze her breast. Korra moaned slightly and the melodic noise went straight to Mako's groin.

Korra chuckled at his reaction, when Mako's hand was working on its own accord; Korra trailed one of her own hands down Mako's front, feeling out his chest and stomach, creating another shiver to run down Mako's spine and making his breath hitch.

Korra pressed her lips to Mako's and this time his tongue slightly tipped her lips, she opened he mouth allowing Mako to seize it, pressing his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her tongue into action.

Korra hooked her hands under Mako's shirt and began to trace his stomach and chest, feeling them and slightly dragging her nails over them, making them twitch and spasm slightly as another shiver went down Mako's spine.

Korra pulled out of the kiss again, inciting a groan from Mako but she lightly but his bottom lip, stretching it, Mako attempted to stifle the moan that came out of his mouth but was unsuccessful. She let go of his bottom lip smiling.

"Why do you always stop?" Mako asked

"Because I want to see your reaction when I do this" Korra answered matter of factly.

"Do what?" Mako questioned again.

Korra just smiled and let her hand that was on Mako's stomach descend until they hit his pants, Korra smiled and slipped one hand in.

Mako's face went pale, his hands that were previously kneading her breast and backside stopped. Korra did not like this reaction, Mako should be euphoric, smiling, gasping, moaning, and instead he looked like he had been shot. After a brief paused Mako sighed audibly, and sunk back into the chair. Korra's smile was stretching ear to ear.

Korra gripped him lightly and Mako gasped, she leaned in and kissed him soundly. Mako was freaking out; his mind was yelling a million things at him. What if it's too small? What will she think? What if I don't last long enough? What if I'm awful at this type of thing? What if someone walks in?

Korra sensed his discomfort; she stopped leaned back gauging Mako's face.

"Mako what's wrong?" Korra asked genuinely.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Mako answered a little too quickly, normally Mako is a good liar, but in his flushed and flustered state he was terrible at lying. Korra noticed it too and she frowned. "Mako, tell me what's wrong please" Korra pleaded.

"W-what if I'm um," Mako stuttered over his words, "Not um…Big enough" Mako finally said, hanging his head in shame. With her spare hand Korra gently lifted his head and soundly kissed him, outpouring all her emotions into the kiss, all her love and care went straight to Mako. They both broke off and Korra rested her forehead on his.

"You're perfect" Korra said, looking him in the eye. Korra kissed him again, this time with more passion, and began to slowly move her hand back and forth, while still holding his stiffened manhood. Mako moaned against her lips, and Korra smiled, very pleased with the reaction.

Mako bucked his hips into her hands, delving for more of the friction he now craved. Korra obliged, moving her hands faster and faster, Mako's breath became more erratic and choppy, he let his head hang back as he let out a loud moan.

Mako was winding up the road to release, he was bucking his hips furiously against Korra's hand, seeking that intoxicating friction, Korra herself had started to grind against his leg, swaying her hips and centre against him, Mako's hands where clutching at Korra's breast and backside as he firmly cupped them.

_*Snap*_

The camera phone jolted Mako from his kaleidoscope of pleasure, crashing him back down to earth. He saw Bolin dash up the stairs.

"Yea Bro" he yelled down, he heard Iroh and Bolin laughing and high fiving.

Mako's face went white, then green, then red with rage. Korra held him down, still wanting to continue; her hand was still down his pants. But Mako had lost the mood. So Korra reluctantly removed her hand. Korra kissed him again.

"We are finishing this later, but soon later" she said as she eyed him. Mako nodded his brain still not able to create words. Korra got off him and walked towards the door with Mako following close behind. Korra turned on her heel to face Mako; she gave him one last kiss and then left saying good bye.

As soon as the door was shut, Mako was bounding upstairs; Bolin and Iroh were going to die, here and now. Mako made it up the stairs quickly taking three steps at a time. To his surprise Iroh and Bolin where waiting for him. Standing with their arms crossed, a phone in Bolin's hands.

"Looks like someone had a good time." Iroh laughed pointing at his pants, Mako looked down horrified to find out he was still in mid erection. Mako quickly hunched over, hiding himself from his brother and cousin, he quickly made his way to the bathroom, Mako ran a cold shower and hoped in, hoping to cool down his enflamed problem, all the while he heard his brother and cousin laughing. The Bastards was all Mako could think off, once he was acceptable in public again, he would be killing them, good and proper.

_**The Next Day at School**_

Mako walked through the halls of the school on his way to lunch. He hadn't had the proper opportunity to attack either Bolin or Iroh, he walked into the cafeteria got his waited in line for seemed like an eternity, and finally sat down at a table by himself. Soon enough he was joined by his Brother and Iroh, they both grinned as they sat down, next to him, and Mako let a scowl form on his face. "I thought you'd be over the moon Mako, seeing as last night was a monumental day in the life of Mako Imwatsu, the day Korra first touched him." Iroh teased, Bolin and Iroh both started to clap loudly, with proud looks on their faces.

Bolin leaned over and touched his shoulder "I'm so proud of you" Bolin and Iroh laughed more, Mako just scowled and took another sip of his drink.

As if one cue Korra and Asami both joined the table, Bolin and Iroh relished the opportunity, sly grins forming on both their faces.

"Hey guys" Asami greeted, Iroh and Bolin both enthusiastically replied, Mako only grunted, and when Korra sat next to him, Iroh and Bolin both "ooed".

"What's with them?" Asami asked

"Don't know" Korra responded.

"Well Mako is celebrating a wondrous occasion" Bolin announced loudly, drawing in a crowd, several teens from other tables twisted in their seats, all looking at Mako, while Bolin continued with his herald, "He did a wondrous thing, or had something done to him that is the dream of all single men at this school, and is a mile stone of life."

Now seeing he had drawn an audience, Bolin stood up, went the nearest table other than theirs and kneeled next to a random person. "Three guesses what it is" Bolin announced, the person looked flustered, trying to laugh it off he guessed, "He drank for the first time?"

"No" Bolin announced with great ceremony.

"He drove?"

"No"

"Someone touched him for the first time?" the random said laughing at his guess, the entire throng on onlookers joined in. Bolin let a wry smile creep onto his face. Mako's face drained, his pale face etched with horror.

Bolin whirled away from the random to address the crowd; before he could get a single word out Mako lurched out from his to cover up Bolin's mouth.

"Sorry Bolin has to go now, he forgot to takes his pills this morning and his Tourette's is playing up" Mako lied, much to the amusement of the crowd, who all started to heartily laugh, Mako released a breath that he had been holding in, as the crowd turned back to their own tables. Mako sat Bolin down roughly in his chair, making sure to give him a cheap punch to the sternum as he did so.

Mako began to eat his lunch when he noticed a pair of ocean blue eyes boring holes into the side of his head. Mako turned to a positively infuriated Korra.

"What?" he asked

"Why aren't you telling people about us" Korra whispered, leaning into his ear bringing out a familiar feeling in the form of a squirm. Mako had to get a hold of this knee jerk reaction of his; it would be the death of him.

"Well...um…uh" Mako stuttered as Korra breathed in his ear, he shivered again.

"I thought you wanted to continue what happened yesterday?" Korra started, "to be together" she was a vixen without even trying, Mako had not so much as say in the matter.

"I…um….I do want to" Mako finally pushed out. Korra mercifully stopped her barrage of sensuality, only to force her lips upon an unsuspecting Mako, who shrunk back in his seat. The calls and cries of the entire cafeteria sounded as they broke the kiss.

_**Mako**_

Mako walked out of school after a long day, Korra and him where a couple now, it was too weird less than a month ago he had hated her with so much passion, it was strange how things had flipped around he mused to himself as he walked to Iroh's car, no one was their yet, so he sat down against the hood of the car and waited.

"Mr Mako" Called out an insulting voice. Mako shifted on the hood to see Tahno, Ming and Shaozu walking toward him. "Hey guys" Mako called back, he hopped off the hood and walked toward them. Ming was giving Mako a strange glare, signalling him to get down. Mako brushed it off.

"So about Saturday…Mako we have to talk" Tahno started, before Mako had time to reaction Ming shot a punch at his face.

_**Korra**_

Korra looked in horror at the scene unfolding in front of her, Tahno was yelling and abusing her boyfriend, not acceptable, Korra opened her phone, punched in Lin Beifong's number while running over to Mako.

"Lin, Tahno is attacking Mako, and he sold him drugs, you need to bring him in."

**Wow hate to leave on cliff-hanger but yea, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops, I was reading the ending of the last chapter, and realised it was absolute shit, so I promise that this chapter will be better! Also, Mako and Korra are together, also on a lesser note, I'm starting to loose my Makorra feels, and I'm starting to dig Borra, I need something to restore my faith in my OTP, (no offence to Borra at all, I do like Borra, I respect it, which is more than I can say for Zutara, but that's another story for another day) REVIEW!**

**A.N I own nothing.**

Mako gently felt his face as Tahno, Ming and Shaozu pulled away from their barrage of punches. Mako hesitantly brushed over his bloody scars. Mako traced his fingers lightly over the welt and bloody bruises that where now forming on his face, his lip was cut.

His eyes where half closed, he saw Korra running over to him; she had her IPhone in her hands. Korra was hurling inaudible abuses at Tahno, yep that was his Korra, it felt weird to think it, she was his now, and he was hers.

Mako was pulled out of his trance by Ming flailing onto the ground with an audible 'oof' yep that was his Korra, Mako observed Korra now laying punches into Tahno who didn't block them, either because he was an idiot, or most likely because Korra's flurry of punches where simply too quick to block, Mako winced as he saw Tahno's nose jut out at an 90 degree angle. Blood bursting out, Tahno yelled in pain, clutching at his now deformed nose, tears threatening to fall down his face.

Shaozu, who was now the only one standing, turned and ran, not wanting to face the fury of Korra, Ming who was now starting to shakily stand up, was promptly put back down, as Korra casually strode over and kicked him in ribs, Mako cringed again, as he heard a crack.

Mako started to stand back up by himself, he felt a pair of soft yet sturdy hands help him up from behind. "Up you get" Korra said from behind him.

Once Mako was balanced properly, they walked toward the car; Iroh was waiting impatiently for his cousin, and irritated scowl plastered on his face, it faded quickly when he saw Mako, the bruises and bloody marks that decorated his face.

"What happened?" Iroh asked

"Tahno jumped him" Korra answered for Mako, who was verging on passing out, his eyes where fluttering open and closed, his eyes threatened to role to the back of his head. Carefully Korra and Iroh placed Mako in the back seat, letting his legs splay across the seats, Korra held up his body with surprising ease and sat down, placing his head in the nape of her neck and with her blouse, cleaned the blood off Mako's face. She lovingly kissed the crown of his head as Iroh started his car.

"How did you get away, ya know, from Tahno?" Iroh asked, one eyebrow raised, Mako could fight but knowing Tahno who would fight dirty, Mako wouldn't have stood a chance against him and his posse.

"Korra kicked the living shit out of them" Mako said, his voice barely audible, yet the pride unmistakeable in his voice.

"Really?" Iroh asked again.

"Yea, I'm a Black Belt in Judo, mom and dad wanted me to protect myself, it comes in handy" Korra answered equally as proud as her boyfriend was.

Iroh made the mental note to never get on the bad side of Korra if he valued his life.

_**Zuko**_

Zuko stood at the entrance to a house, to his right and left where squads of armed police, Lin Beifong, chief of Police had even bothered to make a presence. Zuko signalled for another team of men to come toward the door. They crouched their bodies as they silently padded toward the door of the suburban house. Zuko waited as the last of the armed policemen made it to the door.

Zuko motioned again to the nearest team.

They prepped their weapons, taking the safety off their standard issue .40 Smith and Wesson, Zuko got into position, taking point he was standing right in front of the door in nervous anticipation. The team took positions around him, also tense with nerves. Zuko turned around, checking to see if they were ready as well. After seeing that they all were Zuko made the countdown silently with his fingers.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Zuko kicked in the door with great gusto; he threw his weight into the kick, shattering part of the white washed door and its frame. Zuko quickly entered the room, his training and years of field experience kicking in, he was no longer thinking of his actions, he was acting on instinct. He silently padded into the room the rest of the team entering after him, they moved with weapons in front, eyes alert, silently surveying the room, and exploring further.

Zuko moved towards the stair case that seemed to wind down to the basement, he motioned to the nearest team of men to join him, Zuko took point again he always had, even in training Zuko was a born leader. Taking point in every exercise, that habit of his had gotten him into lots of trouble, bullet wounds, stabs, beatings, and even an explosion, which had given him a nasty burn on the side of his face, covering his eye.

Zuko moved down the stairs and saw his targets, three teenage boys, they didn't look much older than his own son Iroh, still Zuko moved down the stairs, the tree boys didn't even acknowledge his existence, they were gazing off into infinite nothingness slumped against the wall, they swayed where they sat, the basement was fairly standard, cold wooden floor, whitewashed walls, and a single door.

Zuko swiftly moved and apprehended the nearest teen to him; he had pale skin, fine and pointed features and jet black hair, which he wore in a long fringe. Zuko pulled him up and clamped a pair of handcuffs on him.

"You are under arrest for illegal substance possession and illegal substance distribution; you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Zuko gave the teen his Miranda rights, the teen only lulled his head forward and groaned, still in his high.

Zuko surveyed the room, several boxes of Heroine where being loaded out of the basement, the other teens had also been taken into custody, today was a good day Zuko thought as he escorted the teen out of his own house, the parents where still nowhere to be seen though.

_**Iroh**_

Iroh paced around his room while Bolin sat on his bed, attempting to play one of his guitars. It was a Ibanez GA5 classical guitar, Iroh had agreed to teach Bolin some basic songs when Bolin had pleaded and pleaded. Iroh had been playing guitar since for well over four years now and had become adept at the instrument, on his wall hung another guitar, a Gibson SG with a shiny varnish finish on dark wood, with a black pick guard.

Bolin had walked home with Jinora, they had studied again together. Bolin was struggling with school. He had to vent his stress somehow, he had discovered playing guitar was a good way to do that, he was in no way as good as his cousin, but he was learning fast and his persistence was helping his learning, if only the same could be said for his school work.

Bolin strummed a chord, then slowly and clumsily transitioned to another, before strumming again, it made the desired sound and Bolin had a big grin plastered on his face but he still looked to Iroh for his approval. Iroh stopped pacing for a moment and nodded then he resumed his pacing.

"What's wrong?" Bolin finally asked after watching his cousin pace the room for the fifth consecutive time in a row. "We have to stop the blackmail" Iroh said still pacing, he didn't want to stop the blackmail, it was too fun, it had only lasted for a day as well, far too short to give it up completely, Mako and Korra's fiasco in the cafeteria would go down in history, and this was only the first day of attempting blackmail.

Bolin gaped for a moment, "Why" he asked incredulously.

"Korra knows Judo"

Bolin sighed "What does that have to do with it?" he further probed, leaning forward over the guitar so it dug into his stomach slightly

"She kicked the shit out of Tahno, broke his nose, badly!"

Bolin laughed, he had seen his brother when he had come in the door, but he didn't bother to disturb Korra, who was being burse for the moment, cleaning blood off his face, and seemed to be well over a little bit distressed and Bolin had forgotten to ask Iroh until now. "Why did she kick the living shit out of Tahno? And how did Mako get all bloody?"

Bolin put the obvious tow and two together. "Oh shit" he muttered.

"Oh shit is right, and she will kick the living shit out of us, if we cause Mako an inch of discomfort" Iroh finished, the possibility of blackmail was slowly fading into the distance.

"What if we blackmail Korra, so we can blackmail Mako" Bolin wondered, not particularly speaking to anyone, Iroh's eyes rose in excitement an evil smile formed on his face, blackmail was back on the menu.

_**Mako**_

Mako winced slightly as Korra carefully dabbed some antiseptic, which was on the end of a cotton ball, onto a prominent cut that ranged from his left eyebrow out to his left temple in an animalistic cut. Mako gritted his teeth as the stinging feeling in the side of his head grew stronger, it began to throb, and pulsate blood, which when mixing with the antiseptic only caused it too sting worse than before, reigniting the whole cycle of pain. Korra stoped applying the antiseptic and looked worried at Mako assessing whether he was in any discomfort, Mako put on a brave face, but his eyes gave him away. Korra sighed, threw the cotton ball to the side and latched onto Mako with a surprisingly powerful hug, making Mako loose balance in his seated position on the couch, falling over so his body weight was leaning backwards, he would have fallen over completely if it wasn't for Korra possessive hands gripping him. She kissed the crown of his head as they broke the hug; they were still in each other's arms, facing each other on the couch.

"Why do you do this?" Mako could help but ask, it had been eating at him ever since she had taken him from Tahno's house, only now did he have the courage to ask.

"Someone has to look after you" Korra laughed as she winked at him.

"I can look after myself, I don't need some self-righteous baby sitter to do what she thinks is best for me" Mako regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, they had too much venom, Korra would surely lay into him, yell, scream and probably beat him up a little bit. Korra pulled back slightly, Mako braced himself

To his surprise she didn't, she stayed calm; an almost sad look had etched itself on her face. "It was your first day and you looked so cold, so detached, so strong, but I saw through guise of a hard outer shell, I stared into your amber eyes, they looked like tiny fire's burning away, they were full of despair, full of anger, full of confusion and of loneliness, it pained me to see you so down, and I wanted to do nothing more than run out of the classroom, out to you and hold you, have you cry on me, because you needed to cry it was obvious to see, I wanted to take you away from all the bad things that were happening in his life, I wanted all that the despair and loneliness in those eyes of your to disappear, I wanted to hold you tight to me and never, ever let go." Korra had almost moved herself to tears; her grip on Mako had tightened tenfold. Mako just looked incredulously at Korra, he was shocked in place, her confession had moved him, and he didn't know what to do.

_Do I kiss her or not _his mind milled over what to do, until he acted on instinct, he cautiously kissed her, all his emotions he couldn't convey he poured into the kiss, his emotions toward her. Korra was too perfect for words and Mako felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. They both pulled back and Mako saw the tears where now bubbling over in her eyes, he had never seen Korra so emotional, it was strange almost, to see her so worked up about something.

"What do you want to do?" Korra said finally after getting hold of her emotions.

"Anything you want to do" Mako replied he meant every word of it too, he would follow her to the edge of the planet if it was what she wanted, he would never tell her this. He wouldn't be able to muster up the courage, not for a while at least.

"Well, I want to you to meet my mom and dad, properly" Mako flinched, he actually flinched, the prospect of meeting Tonraq and Senna, he still held some animosity towards them, but not as much as before, but he didn't want to be near them, let alone meet them.

"What?" Korra asked nervously, seeing the obvious flinch that shot through him a second earlier.

"I-I don't' wanna do that Korra" Mako stuttered, he had begun to think if his parents, their faces, the blood all over te roof of the car, their bodies splayed in a mess, his mother's lifeless eyes, his father's last words, how he never said he loved his father one last time, he had never said he loved his father. The thought had choked up Mako, who was now teary and looking at the floor. Korra quickly held him to her, just as she had described in her monologue, she felt his tears slowly seep out. Mako tried to hold them back, he sniffed and attempted to pull back from Korra, but she wasn't going to have any of that, she held him tighter and in response he broke down. His sobs echoed throughout the house he latched onto Korra holding onto her for dear life.

"Ssh, it's okay, I'm here, nothing bad is gonna happen, I'm here Mako, I'm here" Korra caressed him as he continued to sob in her, his tears dotted her already blood stained and dishevelled blouse.

"I'm sorry" Mako choked out after a while, he had stopped crying, but his breath was still choppy and he didn't want to move from where he was.

"It's okay Mako, I don't mind" Korra said honestly, hoping Mako would see the honestly blooming in her deep ocean eyes.

"Korra, I-I…" Mako paused for a moment, unsure whether to continue, Korra lifted his head to hers, so they were eye to eye. Korra gave him a reassuring look, without words saying that anything that happened, she would be there for him, whenever he needed her. "I-I…. I never said I loved my parents before they died" Mako spat out, like he saw disgusted with himself.

Korra gasped and once again pressed his head into the crook of her neck, Mako had begun to cry again. "I never told them Korra, I never told them" Mako repeated over and over as he once again sobbed into her smooth tan skin. "Mako, your parents love you, and they know you love them" Korra reassured him, he pulled back suddenly, jolting Korra slightly, who was unprepared.

"How would you know Korra?" Mako shot at her, the venom in his voice palpable. Mako wiped a tear from his face and attempted to be angry, but only looking like an angry little kid who had just had a temper tantrum, Korra suppressed a bitter laugh.

"I know more than you would think"

_"Korra make an wish" her mom urged her after the cupcake was brought out. Korra though long and hard before she blew out the candle. "That took quite an while there" mom said. Korra nodded and told her "I'm 8 today and every birthday wish has to come true or you will'nt have an good year then you have to wait until you're 9" Korra said taking a piece of the cupcake and eating it. Her mom laugh slightly "Who told you that?" She asked her daughter" "Asami did" was Korra's curt answer. Mom just simply shook her head "First it was if you step on a crack you would break our mother's back then that thing where you though black cats were good luck on Halloween and now the birthday superstition." She listed them off her hands. "Do you think I'm weird?" Korra asked softly. "Kor, speak up I can't hear you" her mom said. "Do you think I'm weird" Korra said clearer and louder this time. _

_There was an pregnant pause in the kitchen "No I don't simply because you're Korra and also my daughter don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. I love you to the moon don't you ever forget that" her mom said to her. That was Korra's last birthday with her mom._

_Korra just held Mako for a while; they were comfortably stag_nant on the couch until Korra broke the silence. "So I guess you're not meeting my parents today" Korra asked playing dumb, Mako laughed as he started to unwrap himself out of Korra's embrace, Korra frowned at the action and proceeded to hold onto Mako even tighter. Mako only grinned and let himself be enveloped again.

**Well how was that? Little bit of fluff to help the day go by! I hope you guys liked it, and as always REVIEW!**

**Also, Because I went on a rant at the top, I want to know from you all, what are your ships from ATLA and LOK are or were**

**I personally I am all for Kataang! I am also a Makorra/Borra I really don't know, and it's killing me to decide! post your answer in the reviews or PM me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops, and I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but Exams and what not have gotten in the way! *Shakes fist angrily* I know it's short but I'm sorry the creative juices aren't flowing, and I would like to thank Brittana4eva for writing the majority of this chap, Brit you're an angel!**

**A.N: I do not own anything! **

It had been glorious. Delirious, glorious and most of all painful, those where the only words Mako could describe his three weeks with Korra. Mako's nightmares had become less graphic, though not less frequent, and he found himself often crying after them, with no form of release, except Korra, Mako constantly was wrapped in Korra's embrace, bawling his eyes out.

Bolin's activities of blackmail had subsided. This worried Mako, since Bolin and Iroh seemed to be convinced about blackmail before. Mako decided that Korra had dealt with that little problem.

Mako smiled as his head was pressed into the crook of Korra neck, by Korra. Her soft yet surprisingly forceful hand's placed Mako head carefully onto the crook of her neck. Mako chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked.

"You kind of wear the pants in this relationship" Mako and Korra both laughed, "Yea I do" Korra confirmed and they laughed again, Korra playfully squeezed Mako backside, and he squirmed away in a jolt making Korra gasp, scrunching up his face, and writhed away.

"Oh no", Mako said, completely out of her grasp now and backing away from a startled Korra.

Concern and confusion were etched on Korra's face as Mako controls his breathing and thought about something else other the pain. Pain was a constant reminder that he was a survivor. Mako had chuckled at the bitter irony before in the hospital after the accident.

"After the a-accident happened the doctors prescribed me Analgesic to cope with the physical pain since it was unbearable in the first few days. It's not as severe as it was before, but sometimes it can…..Surface." He explained to her. Korra's facial expression was unreadable, stoic. God she has a good poker face when she puts it on Mako mused to himself.

"I had no idea about it." Korra said with an apologetic tone. Mako came closer to her and grabs her hand holding it in his. "You had no idea so please don't apology. I just don't want to talk about it now." He said to her. Korra cerulean eyes had a deep understanding feeling in them. As if Korra was an old soul living in a youthful body and the way they could pierce into you. Mako had yet to figure out if that was a good thing or bad.

"Laid down" Korra commanded to him. Mako didn't hesitate to do what he was told to do. One couldn't argue with Korra as she had a compelling point with every argument. He wouldn't be surprise in the slightest if she became a lawyer. Korra place her head on his chest where his heart was. Mako was little bit perplex by Korra's action "W- what" He was cut off by a Shh and Korra's signature pout was on.

"Trying to listen to our heartbeat. The sound is rather comforting to hear." She said if that was all explanation in the world he needed.

_**Bolin**_

Now he knew why Coach Zolt got his reputation as 'Lighting Bolt ' as the other players called him. The man was nuts! He used military time that Bolin was positive that no one out of army even used. Bolin sized him up, he fairly tall around 6'3, while his salt and pepper hair gave away his age, his body was in prime condition. He had lean, muscular calf's, a tell tail sign of a seasoned basket baller.

Bolin heard the vacuous tales about Zolt, told by Zoly. He had come from a Military family, as his no nonsense hair cut subjected. He had been one of the top rookie prospects for the NBA in University, a bad ACL injury had seen to those hopes. So he promptly joined the Air Force, where apparently his call sign was "Lightning Bolt 1" after his years of exploits with the military he returned to the thing he loved most, basketball. Zolts monologue went for a half hour, by which time Iroh was restless, he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. Zolt saw to that.

"Respect you coach!" he yelled in a drill sergeant manner.

"Yes coach Zolt"

"You will refer to me as Lighting Bolt Zolt, understood?"

"Yes coach"

"What was that?"

"Yes Lightning Bolt" Iroh looked rattles his eye's where wide; and he had shot up perfectly straight, hands by his sides.

Before long he had Bolin run suicides with this other guy after he whispered to Bolin after "Yeah I'm pretty sure he still has a stick up his ass." The group's laughter was brief, while Zolt shot them a look that was reminiscent of an axe murderer.

Bolin however ended up falling to the ground crying while laughing. Zolt gave them both suicides and the guy had a smirk plastered onto his face. He didn't know the guy name, but it started with an S as Bolin did recall; it was an unusual name.

By the time they finished the entire track Bolin dragged his exhausted legs to the bench and greedily gulp down water from his bottle. The other guy took out an inhaler and used it to catch his breath.

Bolin studied him as he took in his appearance slightly taller than he was and had the same tan skin tone as Korra. He had deep brindle eyes that seem to dance with mischief. Almost if he could seem to get enjoyment out of everything he did.

Bolin didn't realize he had started speaking to him "That went well, didn't it?" He stated in a as if sarcasm was his second language. His whole demeanour exuded an air of mischievousness previously unseen to Bolin.

"I thought you were going to make him have an aneurysm to be honest." Bolin said.

"That would be great if I manage to do that this season, but alas I haven't done that yet. The guy has been like that since forever, and apparently Skoochy Beifong" he said while pointing to himself, "is the one brave enough to give him shit!" He said making weird hand gestures to support his theory.

Bolin's jade eyes widen as he stumble his words out fast like he ran a marathon "Your mum is Lin?!" Then other think came to his mind so he blurts that out as well "Why in hell did she name you Skoochy?"

Skoochy gave him a thought look before answering "Yes and if you were named the most awful unoriginal name. You would want the nickname Skoochy very badly." He explained with a scowl on his face.

Bolin's face showed his curiosity so before he opened his mouth Skoochy answer "It's awful, but I prefer Skoochy over it more."

Bolin's mouth formed a silent 'Oh'. There was an awkward silence between them so Bolin started to whistle little bit. Skoochy glare at him "Oh right sorry" Bolin said quickly after he dropped the whistling.

"So…. You like Boardwalk Empire?" Bolin ask him trying to find a topic for them to talk about. Instantly Skoochy grinned. "I liked Jimmy, pity he was killed" he said a sorrowful look in his eyes

"What?!" Bolin yelled in disbelief "He was a prick, he had it coming!"

Skoochy was about to retort his argument when a someone clearing their throat shot them their way, a girl with brown hair and eyes stood at the entrance to the court, her arms where folded over her chest, her foot tapping impatiently against the hardwood floor. She was pissed, long story short.

"Oh fuck" Skoochy muttered next to him, Bolin laughed and turned away patting him on the back "Good Luck" Bolin chuckled

Before Bolin had left the court Skoochy was already making his apologies, "Brit, please chill", "You want me to chill? Really?" her tone had gotten heated quickly, Bolin snuck another glance at the pair, Skoochy was running while 'Brit' was chasing him fist's raise, Skoochies face one of pure terror. Bolin chuckled again as he heard a loud crash and Skoochy now on the ground and a proud looking teen standing over him, "that is for missing our movie!" and with that she stormed off.

Skoochy ruffled his hair, setting his brown locks back in place before muttering "Women"

**I know it's short, but it will do to start us off again, also people ideas are wanted and welcomed! Also REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello My Little lemon drops, I'm sorry for taking ages for an update, I know this is short, and it's a bit of filler but more will come! I promise! Next chapter will be bigger and better than ever! Once again thanks to Britanna4ever for writing the majority of this chap. **

**A.N I own 0.00% of LOK**

He stared blankly stared at his cell wall and listen to the soft snoring in the cells next to him. 'Fuck Mako Iwamatsu and His dumbass DA of a fucking uncle' Tahno thought to himself. It had been a while since he has been here and already missed

Tahno felt a pair of eyes burning into him and he only had one guess to whom it was. "So it's true, you speak of the fucking devil and he pays you a visit" Tahno said to his visitor. Zuko narrowed his eyes at him, like they were not slanted enough Tahno though.

"So I see you have settled in here quite well" Zuko said his face a few inches away from the bars. He knelt down, and slowly, methodically curled his index finger, and flicked it against the bar. Creating a slight 'ping' sound, which echoed throughout the cell. Tahno gave him a dirty look that clearly said 'Why the fuck do you even think I care', but he ignored it and gave Tahno a look that channel his own.

"Cut to the chase here since I know you didn't come here for the usual friendly visiting hours since I almost fucked up our nephew and it's too bad that I can't work my wonders from here." Tahno snarled to the older man who displayed no emotion.

Zuko's face was a perfect poker face as he looks at Tahno "Your works of wonder?" He said incredulously "Don't you mean our works of horror like what happen with Shaozu?"

Tahno decided to play coy. "Don't know him however, your nephew on the other hand, is a basket case regarding to his depressing life, so why am I surprised to not see him right next to his mommy and daddy." Tahno smirked triumphantly, giving a small point to the ceiling; he could feel Zuko being rattled by his words. When he gets it into his thick head that they are not my problem anymore and never had been.

Zuko took a breath before continuing to speak and the look in his eyes was hostile as he spoke in dangerously low tone. "I know that you're lying to me, so let me refresh our memory since you have a very short forgetful one. Before you met my nephew you were 'friends' with a kid name Shaozu and I talked to his parents. Know what she told me? That she overheard a very heated conversation between the two of you, Zuko let out a bitter chuckle. "Next thing you know there's a damn memorial service for the poor kid since he overdoses."

Tahno scowled at him and though being an idiot must run through the family. "So what now you think I'm some coldblooded murdered along with a dealer." He said with a great deal of attitude.

Zuko's eyebrows rose slightly in almost amusing way "Might as well be and I also think you are a punk who doesn't give a rats ass for anybody, but his own arrogant self".

Tahno nodded and began to chuckle at the truth in his the statement "No shit" He said in between his sinister chuckles. Zuko look at him in absolute disgust. Never had he met someone like that. No compassion and empathy for others it was downright sick.

_**Bolin**_

Bolin and Skoochy were becoming fast friends their afternoons had consisted of talking, it was one thing they could both do in spades, talk for hours on end about whatever they wanted. But their conversations always came to basketball, it was one thing they were both passionate about, they would discuss play's, and though their positions were drastically different; with Bolin at Power Forward, and Skoochy at Point Guard, they still had no problem converting tactics to each other.

One day after practice was cut short by Zolt. They were at Skoochy's house in the kitchen alone. "Why do you think he got red in the face and started to scream that it broke a window and also my eardrums?" Skoochy asked Bolin. A smile crept onto his face, Bolin couldn't help but to throw his head back in laughter.

Bolin look at Skoochy "Don't know, but least it wasn't something you did this time." Skoochy pretended to take offence. "Why would I do that when I know how much those suicides destroy my legs, I'm Mr innocent here." Skoochy said pointing to himself and laughing.

Bolin snort a laugh out Skoochy was a very funny dude and little bit of a badass. "I don't remember that being one of your pet names." An amuse voice said right behind them said.

Bolin let out a scream, jumped in the air, and pranced into a faux Judo pose, balancing on one leg, with the other raise, one hand raised above the other and angled down sharply while yelling "HIYA FWAAA" Skoochy just rolled his eyes and turned around to face the intruder "Really Brit." He said with a straight face on.

Brit let out a little chuckle and her chocolate eyes reflect off the joy she was getting from this. She had a light lithe to her voice that Bolin didn't catch on from the last time "Not my fault I have a key." Skoochy groan a little bit and mutter a low fuck "Yeah the one you stole off of me." She grinned a little bit showing off dimples "Love you too sweetheart." Bolin relaxed, returning to a normal standing position, he straightened out his shirt in a faux formal manner before leaning into Skoochy's ear "You need to teach your girlfriend to do that" he whispered.

She then took a look at Bolin "I remember you from the last time even though the idiot has not introduced us yet." She said with a hint of cheerfulness in her voice. Skoochy quickly wiped the scowl off his face then did then the introductions. She turned to Skoochy "So what have you chumps been up to?" She asked him.

Skoochy rub his neck a little bit "Um…. well practice got cancelled so, me and Bo here were hanging out." She nodded and a smile was tugging on her face.

"Sounds fun and I already knew that" She stated to them. Skoochy's face was priceless as he spurred around. "How?!" Bolin could see that she was trying hard not to laugh at his reaction. "Excellent question,"

"Show us…now" Skoochy demanded, though his and Bolin's face gave away his grave demand. Two big bulging puppy faces were instantly formed on the faces of Skoochy and Bolin. Brit couldn't have had less of a chance. She pulled out her phone from her jeans and played the video.

The boy's almost cried from laughter.

**I know it's short and not much plot but next week will be better promise! I'm sorry for taking ages to update! I'll update quicker promise! Also REVIEW! Please o please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops, this is my attempt to force myself to write more, a full chap, sorry if it's shit, it actually adds to the plot unlike the last chap, lolz, also people, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Mako took a deep breath as he sized up his opponent, his eyes darted to all areas of the court, his cousin on the far right corner, just inside the three point line, a man guarding him close. Chance of getting the pass off, high, chance of Iroh hitting the shot, possible though not likely due to heavy defensive pressure from opposition, not ideal option. Mako's eyes dart to the scoreboard for a brief, but oh so valuable second, 7.5 seconds on the clock, down by 1, Mako looked to his brother; Bolin was in mid screen, as Skoochy sprinted round the other side. Chance of successive pass to Bolin, minimal due to heavy traffic on court, same with Skoochy, shot percentage for both Bo and Skoochy low, cannot be trusted to take last shot. Mako realised what he had to do then to win, take the shot himself. His eyes once again darted to his defender; Mako's keen eye once again scanned him like a hawk would its prey. Places weight on left foot, expecting left sided drive. Hands high expecting shot, Mako made his decision, hesitate left as defender expects, crossover and drive right, fool defender, step back jump shot, shrug off defender if have not done so yet, looks better as well.

Mako did as planned, dribbling forward, behind his back, so the ball was in his right hand, he feigned to the left, placing all his body weight on his left side, the defender began to shuffle to the left, expecting a drive, Mako quickly crossed the ball over from his right hand to his left hand, and slammed his bodyweight to the right, and began to sprint, the defender has lost in the motion, and placed his first couple of steps in the wrong direction. Giving Mako crucial time to make the shot, Mako didn't need to step back, but he did anyway, just too look better.

In the dying second he snuck a look at the score board just before he shot, 2.5 seconds, Mako shot quickly, not looking for accuracy just force and hope and willpower. In hit the back board

2 seconds,

Hit the front of the rim.

1.5 seconds

Hit the backboard a second time

1

And in the net.

This had been the one time in the entire game were Mako hadn't been analysing everything, he just felt. The roar and ecstasy of the crowd as they jumped and screamed and cheered with delight, his arms feeling weightless, as he punched the air in glorious victory. The force of his brother and cousin slamming him into massive bear hugs.

And the feeling he had when he saw her face, it was indescribable, Korra wasn't the loudest, she wasn't jumping the highest, she hadn't even stood up, her beautiful smile was showing, and it lit everything up, it was all she needed to do, it conveyed more emotion than any words could, it was more than perfect.

Mako continued to scan the court for two others, but he did so in vein, part of him wanted to believe his parents would still be there, somewhere on the court. But his eyes never touched them; his stern gaze outward now became frantic, his eyes darting in horror as he couldn't find his parents anywhere. His eyes continued to hastily scan, before he was dragged into the locker room, a single tear slid down his eye and dripped onto the court. Mako struggled against his brother and cousin who now dragged him into the locker room. Mako only yelled out on thing "Mom!?"

"I thought I saw them Bo" Mako said, tears now flowing from his eyes, tugging against Iroh and Bo, who were pulling him further and further into the room. The more Mako cried, the more he tugged and tussled in a feeble attempt to get out, the more Bolin and Iroh pulled him into the room.

Time passed in a blur for Mako, people coming and going, packing bags, changing out of jersey's, some talked to Mako some didn't, he didn't care, it wasn't their business to know what he was going, much less for them to understand what he was going through.

"Mako?" Zolt's voice jolted him from his haze of thought, the room was empty and the lights were off. How long had he been thinking in here? Only Zolt stood in the room, kneeling down in front of him.

"What's wrong kid?" Zolt said, an unfamiliar kindness evident in his voice. Mako shook it off.

"Nothing" Mako replied blandly. Eyes downcast, feet shuffled so that they were crossed under his seat.

"If you were going to lie, you should have done it convincingly" Zolt quipped as he raised a greying eyebrow. "Look, I'm not going to ask you to spill your guts on me, because it's not my business, but if it's any conisation, my parents died young too, but I was put in a foster home after that. I went from house to house for most of my teenage years. And I found out some simple things out about life during that time. Always continue the fight. It is possible for you to do whatever you choose in life. As Einstein said 'There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle. And my personal favourite, from Mohammed Ali 'If they can make penicillin out of mouldy bread, they can sure make something out of you' Mako just think about it Mako, you can let the events define you, and break you in two, or you can overcome them, and they will make you stronger. After all Mako, why do we fall?" Mako now looked up, so he was face to face with Zolt, staring him deep into his fiery red eyes, which still burned with an unforseen passion for life and zest, and hardness. Zolt placed a hand on Mako's shoulder. "So we can pick ourselves back up." Zolt then stood, with a small smirk across his face, and left with another word.

Mako slowly stood collected his things, brushed himself off and walked out of the locker rooms, the lights out behind him. _After all Mako, why do we fall? So we can pick ourselves back up _played over in his head over and over.

_**Skoochy**_

Skoochy and Brit were in their usual booth at their favourite restaurant after the game was over. Their food was halfway gone and they were engaged in conversation about the infamous video. Skoochy was leaning over so he had better access to watch the video form here phone. Coach Zolt was singing Karaoke, beer in hand, wobbling and spilling all through a rather poor rendition of "Jingle Bell Rock" Santa hat slouched, other teachers egging him on, it was classic.

"Ugh you have no idea about how bad Xmass parties for teachers get, ugh, so out of hand and oh my god Zolt is the worst drunk I have ever seen" Brit said beginning the explanation to her boyfriend.

"First he tells off the waitress for trying to give him food poisoning since he's thinks her cookies had arsenic in them then he tells my mom to go fuck herself after he spills his very cheap beer on her. She was really taken back by it and look like she wanted to punch him, but I must say the karaoke really put the icing on the cake."

"Tis the season to get drunk" he observed.

"Truly, and that is the reason of why it has become a YouTube hit" Brit said, as Skoochy's jaw dropped and that devilish smile came out and the mischievous glint in his eyes burned bright. "Fuck off, you put it on YouTube?!" Brit only nodded.

Skoochy's grin widened. "How many views?" he asked

"Half a Mil" Brit said casually. Skoochy nearly lost it, laughing so hard that the other customers looked at them. Brit kicked him under the table to stop his laughing. "Ow! Why do you kick hard?" Skoochy said to Brit. Rubbing his now swollen calf under the table, his expression hurt full.

"Sorry darling much as I do enjoy the sound of you laughing. They clearly don't." Brit mention to him. Skoochy's face turns a healthy shade of red and was too tongue-tied for a reply immediately, "Really? Darling? That's the best pet name you could think of? Disappointing Brit, just disappointing" they both shared a laughed before the waitress then came to give them their check for the food. Then they pay for the food while Skoochy gave her a tip before they left.

**Wow lots of you wanted to see the infamous video, also we see Zolt has a softer side! Next chap will be up soon! So Review my Little Lemon Drops!**

**Charlie's question: Does your Cowriter give you half of the ideas present in this story?**

**Answer: Yes she does, she gives me a literal Fuck ton of ideas, and she's my Beta, the perfect package, lolz.**

**Phoebe's question: Is Brit base off anybody you know personally?**

**Answer: Yes, my long suffering Beta, Brittana4ever, (I thought you would've picked up on that one) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my Little Lemon Drops, I know there was a bit of lacking in the MaKorra department recently, so this chap will have a ton of it, hopefully, and I know my past couple of Chapters have been rather shit! I'm sorry, but I have…..Issues, to deal with and it makes writing harder, and ideas don't come to me as easily, I know you will understand, also I would appreciate it if you all didn't go asking about it either. Okay enough of me whining about my problems, lolz, also the end is in sight, finally. I know I'm sad too, any-ways, on with the story!**

Korra was pacing, back and forth throughout the entrance to the boys locker rooms. Her shoes filled the empty hall with an un-mistakable clacking sound. She had been pacing for well over an hour now, waiting for Mako. It seemed she did that a lot with him, waiting for him to come, to go, to calm down. Korra was getting sick of it, _almost everyone else has gotten over the accident _she thought to herself, _almost everyone. _It infuriated her sometimes, she wanted give him a kick to the sternum sometimes, tell him to toughen up, but each time she tried, she never could. Korra cared too much that was her problem according to Asami, who was constantly barking orders at Iroh left, right and centre.

Because their relationship was going swimmingly, fighting all the time, then making up and making out, it was one continuous vicious cycle. Korra was fed up with that too, Asami's constant wailing and whining had made her ear's feel like a stone was being pounded against them for hours on end, but it made no difference. Asami had surprisingly liked Iroh for years before he had the courage to ask her out, and Asami played hard to get for the first couple of years, which probably didn't help.

_It was snowing heavy as recently there was a big snowstorm, but Korra felt right in home with it. Something about the snow was appealing to her. She and Asami were currently engaged in a snowball with 3 boys in the park. Korra noticed that one of them had weirdly shape eyebrows, but Korra didn't comment on them out loud._

_Korra peak little outside of their hideout and apparently their targets were apparently still reloading the snowballs. Korra felt a tugged on her and look down at Asami's free hand "Hit those stupid boys with every snowball power arm you got." Asami demanded. _

_Korra had an impish look in her eyes "I'm on it" she said to her best friend who shared the same look in her eyes. Those boys were getting what was coming to them. For the next hour the attacks were 'brutal' seeing as how Korra had a good pitcher arm that had a force behind it. It ended after Iroh and his cute cousin had to go. Asami sighed after looking at Iroh walking away. _

_Korra suppressed a groan Asami's crush on Iroh was starting to get little bit annoying, but she kept her mouth closed on the subject. Korra started fidgeting little bit and it was getting little bit colder than before. If that was even possible since Republic City was having its worst winter in living memory. _

_Then they a heard distant voice calling out to them "Korra, Asami time to go!" So they went to the source of the voice and Korra swore she saw something out of the side of her eyes like an shadow, but payed no attention to it._

Those memories had been so fond in Korra's mind, if she knew it would end up like the warping torrent of fighting and yelling it had, she would have told Asami to quit while she was ahead. Even Mako was getting ticked off about it, and Mako was indifferent about everything, that was another thing she couldn't stand about Mako, his perpetual depression. Korra stopped herself mid thought. _NO! He's been through a lot, he needs to recover, and you need to help him._ Korra stopped pacing as the wooden door with 'Home Team" swung open, creating a cacophony of noise from the old hinges.

_**Mako**_

_After all Mako, why do we fall? So we can pick ourselves back up _

It had become something of a mantra for him, even in the brief time he had heard it from Zolt, Mako must have played it at least twenty times over in his head. Mako didn't bother to look up and notice a fuming Korra. "Hello?" her tone icy, as she mockingly waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, shit, sorry Korra" Mako apologised profusely, but to no avail as Korra's temper had been erupted by her hours of waiting. "What the fuck Mako? Why did that take you like 3 hours to get out that door, I mean, the court is closing and your still here." Korra yelled at him, pointing her finger as if it was spear to impale him with.

Mako shrugged "Sorry I… just lost track of time" he was half telling the truth, but Korra didn't care. "Really now? It's only been about 3 hours since the game ended and everyone else left!"

Mako's face echoed a fake sense of hurt "Why are you so mean?" it was his bluff, his attempt to change the subject; it had worked before, but very rarely, only once in fact. As a last ditch attempt to get Korra to feel guilty, it wasn't a very good one. Korra often saw through it and continued to push to the heart of the subject.

_Not this time_ Mako thought, he was sick of being with Korra and feeling shit. He was either with Korra crying about his parents or talking to Korra about his parent's. Korra wasn't helping any more; she was being a nuisance now.

Korra called his bluff again, her face changed, from fuming to worrying. Mako wondered how she did it, was so…..mannish at times, so rough and ready, yet she could change in an instant to the warmest, most caring person. "What happened?" it wasn't a question; it was a demand from Korra to know what was going on.

"Nothing" _well that was a terrible lie _Mako thought as he still looked down, he couldn't lie to her when he looked in her eyes, even at the funeral he was enchanted by them, even when he had hated Korra, Mako still loved her eyes.

"Mako what's wrong?" Korra said as she walked up to Mako, he sneaked a glance at her, not wanting to catch her eye and then he'd be gone. She was wearing that white Crop top he liked with the orange stripes, which showed off just enough of her toned stomach that it drove him mad with need.

Mako's eyes traced along the couture's of her flat stomach, it truly drove him to the brink of insanity. The caramel skin tone, the curve of her waist, how soft it looked, it was soft too. Her belly button piercing was just in view as well, that had been a welcome surprise to Mako, who accidently brushed it on one rather steamy get together. He could just see the small sapphire encrusted heart dangling from under her navel so it fell just within his view.

His eyes travelled higher still, while Korra stood there and clasped her hands with his, intently watching his eyes as they climbed higher until they met with hers.

_Fuck! _Mako thought _dammit, why does she have to be so unfairly hot and make my insides feel like mush? _

"Mako?" Korra's voice roused Mako from his trance like inspection of Korra. He suddenly became aware of the throbbing ache in the back of his legs. A full game of basketball had its affect's, his feet were becoming heavy, as if they had been made of lead. He didn't bother to answer Korra he just walked out of the court which was now pitch black from the lack of lighting inside, Korra followed, with a slightly pissed look on her face.

"Look Mako, it's time to move on, something awful happened, something truly awful that most people don't understand, but you need to move on" Korra was right, Korra was always right, even if Mako didn't want to admit it. Mako just sighed, and looked down towards the bleak concrete footpath they were standing on.

Korra sighed and with her hand lifted Mako chin so they were looking straight into each other's eyes. His amber eyes, looking like a dying fire on a cold night, against her deep blue eyes, reminiscent of a ranging torrent of the ocean. "Chin up" was all she could think of to say. Before she quickly gave him a soft kiss, their lips moved unison and Mako let his hands wander to her bare stomach, feeling Korra's soft, warm, mocha skin gave him tingles down his spine, Mako feared he had gotten addicted to her.

Korra reluctantly pulled back, and for lack of a better word, beamed at Mako, he couldn't help but smiled back. "I love you Mako, more than you could ever imagine" Korra tilted her head in that in-fatuous way that made her hair fall to one side of her head which Mako loved.

"I-I…I" Mako couldn't think of a reply, he was too flustered. "I, um I" _say you love her dammit, reciprocate her feeling! _Mako wanted too, he wanted to tell her how much she drove him mad, how much he loved how she felt how she smelled, how she walked, how she talked, he wanted to say it all but all he said was "I-I"

Korra's smile was slowly fading.

_Not good _

Mako quickly pressed his lips to Korra's, in a last ditch attempt to make amends for his own stupidity, he felt her kiss back, and he felt her smile return on her lips as Korra's hand entangled themselves in Mako's jet black hair.

Korra pulled away much quicker this time, just as Mako thought he was safe. Mako's closed eye's slowly opened in disbelief, he was caught out. "So what was that you were about to say Mako?" Korra's tone was innocent enough, thought her deep eyes had nothing but malice in them.

"I-I... I, um"

**Yea Mako's fucked, lolz, theirs some Makorra to help the day go by, also the world didn't end, woho! I for one am happy it didn't! Okay so people keep asking about Lemon's and such, don't worry they are coming soon, Next chap actually! Now REVIEW, REVIEW and Review some more! Also Merry Christmas! Be happy, be safe and gets TONS of presents!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello My little Lemon Drops, yea I know it's been a while, I kinda forgot to tell everyone I was going on a 3 week Holiday, lol, the joys of being an idiot. But I'm back and here are the lemons and other stuff I promised you!**

Korra had begun to tap her foot impatiently on the ground, making the light tapping echoed throughout the hallway. "I…I really…" Mako was still stuttering and Korra was growing more and more angry. Her pout was in full swing, but this wasn't her cute sexy one, it was stone cold.

_Just say something! _

"I think you really amazing" Mako said feebly, forcing the words out of his mouth; they sounded stale and false, with no lust of emotion behind them.

_It's better than stuttering for any longer._

Korra huffed and turned on here heel and began to walk away. Mako chased after her. "Korra wait" _oh now you have your voice! _Mako caught up her, lightly grabbed her should and spun her round so she was facing him. Her face was dotted with tears, flowing from her otherworldly blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" the answer was obvious, yet Mako still asked it.

"C'mon Mako you what is dammit" Korra yelled though tears. Her voice quivering on the edge of an emotional breakdown. "I give you a compliment, but it's not the right compliment?!" Mako looked astounded, hopefully if he could start a fight, then he could forget the fact he had the courage of a newt. He couldn't even tell the girl who meant the world to him he loved her, it was the most spineless act he had ever committed.

"C'mon Mako, you couldn't even say you love me" Korra echoed his thought's "and now I don't know if you even love me" that cut him deep, he loved her more than anything, and his cowardice was seaming more and more disgusting.

"I do love you Korra, more than you know"

_Where did that come from?_

_I have no idea!_

Korra's emotion changed in an instant, her eyes lit up and so did the rest of her face. With her soft brown hair framing her face, Mako had never thought she looked it more beautiful than right now. He couldn't help but press his lips to hers, they were just as soft as the first kiss, when she had to force herself upon him, he was so nervous.

Mako lightly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she torturously slowly opened her mouth for him, and he edged his tongue. He was nervous, when he first kissed her, he felt so confident, now it had drained for some reason. Korra wove her hands into Mako's hair while he gently cupped her face. Her soft caramel skin

_So beautiful_

Korra pulled away just as thing's were starting to get interest.

"You, me, bed, now" she demanded, frisking his collar.

"Yes ma'am" was all Mako needed to say, before Korra was running towards the car. Mako eagerly followed, Bolin was with Jinora at her house, or so he had heard, and Iroh was doing something with Asami. The house was empty, it was perfect. As Mako pushed through the heavy glass doors of the Court to go outside it was raining yet he didn't care, it was all perfect.

_**Bolin**_

Bolin was once again after school studying with Jinora, it had become their regular thing. Bolin history mark has steadily improved as well. They were in Jin's room, studying on her bed. He had all but forgotten about Mako and his breakdown, he was like that, moved on quickly, it was a virtue and a vice at the same time. This had led him to a string of past girlfriend, and it didn't bother him at all.

"So were all alone" Jinora said, breaking the silence that had set over the room.

"Yea"

"What are you going to do to me?" her voice dripping with sensuality, she raise an eyebrow to Bolin who was gapping incredulously.

He pulled her into a searing kiss in which somehow Bolin's shirt came off and a blush settle on Jinora's face as she scanned him. Bolin didn't have his brother's build, he was broader in the chest and waist, with strong muscled arms and a well-toned abdomen.

Bolin felt himself get harder as she grinded against him. Who knew that a bookworm could be an vixen in the bedroom. He assaulted her collarbone with light kisses. His hands gazes her jean buttons. She nodded and he wasted no time getting them off. Bolin danced his hands over her panties

Jin gasped when she realized what Bolin had done and stoped grinding; Bolin pulled back and grinned at her, his green eyes glinting from the pale light shooting in through the window. He slowly rubbed her panties again. Jinora moaned again. Bolin slowly hooked his fingers into her panties while kissing Jinora soundly. She had begun to rock back and forth again, grinding against his hand and inadvertently his hard erection.

Bolin pulled her panties down past her knees where Jinora wriggled them off. Bolin ever so lightly and ever so slowly traced his hand up the inside of her thigh, while his other hands framed Jinora's face as they kissed.

Jinora pressed her tongue to his lips, it was strange that they still hadn't been French kissing to Bolin, but this was a welcome change. Bolin eagerly let her tongue enter his mouth. Jinora clasped her hand onto his broad shoulders tightly as he began to rub on her bare entrance.

He traced every contour it had; feeling a small nub, making Jinora's grinding more of a thrusting motion, raw and eager. Her kisses were more passionate, forcefully thrusting her tongue with reckless abandon in Bolin's mouth.

Bolin was in total bliss, he had never seen her lose control like this before. Bolin finally placed a finger into her, Jinora's breath hitched. But he didn't pump his finger, he just stayed still.

"Am I breaking a rule?" Bolin asked very innocently after pulling back from their longstanding kiss.

"Y... ye... yeah you are" she moaned out the words. She thrust her hips into his hand, making his finger go ever so slightly deeper into her wetness. Bolin got the message and began to pump in and out agonizingly slow. Jinora moved her hips in unison with his hand, eager for more. She captured Bolin's face in her hands and kissed his fiercely.

Bolin's spare hand travelled to her shirt which he quickly removed. Somehow she still had a shirt on, it made no sense, but he eagerly removed her shirt revealing her bra as well as her hips and stomach. He thought that was the best part of a woman, the curve of their hips, it was soft a pale with a tiny freckle on it. Bolin kissed the freckle while still pumping into her.

He upped his pace now, making her moan in the most delightful way. Bolin continued to kiss her, moving from her freckle to her navel, then further up to the valley of her breasts. He licked it, which made her shudder. His free hand wove its way to her breasts; Jinora arched her back so that he could better fondle them.

Bolin could feel he coming to release, he began to pump more fiercely, making her moan loader. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking and licking them. He moved to the nipple sucking hard on it, it began to harden in his mouth, after it was sufficiently hard he moved to the next one. Bolin could feel her lower half start to shudder; her leg muscle began to spasm. Jinora pressed her head to his breasts. Her back arching sporadically as she came with his finger in her wetness pulsing. She moaned his name as she came; whispering sweet nothingness as she continued to pressed his head to her breasts, now covered in sweat.

After he was released from her grasp Bolin reached for his shirt until she stopped him, he looked quizzically at her. She slipped them so she was on top, and pressed him down onto the bed. "I'm not gonna leave you hanging" Jinora said as she began to kiss his chest, working her way lower. "No I'm not" she repeated, un-buttoning his pants. Bolin could help but smile as she began to rub his erection through half unbutton pants so that his boxers were showing. His erection was making a ridiculous tent with them.

Jinora kissed it, and he almost came right then. He had to take deep breaths.

_Calm down man, or you royally screw it up._

Jinora pulled down his half showing boxer's so his erection was in full view. Jinora studied it for a moment, then she lightly touched it. The urge to cum didn't overtake him this time. But he was already winding up to release, it wasn't a good thing.

Jinora tentatively licked it then, and he almost came, having to tense his muscle not to come right then, doubling over slightly and clenching his eyes closed.

_C'mon man, deep breaths_

Jinora took this as a god sign and took him in her mouth. His eyes shot open, but he didn't cum, he just throbbed in her mouth as her tongue ran over him. Bolin looked down to find Jinora staring up at him; it was the raunchiest thing he had ever seen.

She bobbed her head downward letting him watch and then back up, Bolin moaned and his head lulled back. Her mouth did wonders, he closed his eyes and his hands somehow found her head, he lightly grasped it. He felt it moved up and down with her head. It added to it all.

He could feel her smirk as he twitched slightly when she brushed her tongue over his very tip. His hands curled into fists in her hair, forcing her go faster. Before he could stop himself he came right in her mouth, he tried to move her head out of the way but it stayed put and collected everything he gave her.

Bolin was mortified but before he could say anything Jinora pulled back, with a mouthful of his seed she looked him dead in the eye and swallowed it. Bolin was dumbstruck his mouth was slightly open his eyes wide, that was the sexiest thing he had seen in his life. Jinora stood up and went to kiss him, but Bolin shirked away. He had no wish to taste his own seed. Jinora frowned.

"Sorry I don't wanna….. taste myself" he said as he moved back and put his boxers and pants back on. He then put his shirt back on. Jinora took the opportunity, while he was not paying attention to kiss him on the lips. Bolin was quick enough as she kissed him. He squealed in disgust as he pulled out and Jinora couldn't help but laugh.

She hugged him soundly resting her head on his shoulder as he continued to balk. He eventually calmed down and went back to the bed, with her in his arms and laid down. He tucked her head under his chin and stared out at the rain.

_**Iroh**_

Sometimes Iroh couldn't help but worry, unlike Bolin. Who was constantly happy and carefree, Iroh would fret and contemplate, when he had stolen Moon peaches from the neighbour one time with Mako and Bolin, Iroh had turned into a wreck asses everything over in his head, if they had seen, the consequences. It had ruined him, and he still did it now.

He refused to relax. Mako was still in the dressing room when he had driven away with Asami, he didn't know why he left he just did. It was a very impulse driven thing of him to do. Mako had been getting better, he was sure of it.

Mako had successfully talked his way out of visiting Ty Lee, but now, Iroh would have to text his parent's about his breakdown. Not that they hadn't seen it already, half the stadium had. Iroh opened his phone which moved with extremely laziness.

_**Hey Dad, did you see Mako's…..Breakdown?**_

Sure enough a couple of minutes later.

_**Yea, I did, your mom's going to force him to go to Ty Lee now, you know that it's best for him.**_

Iroh didn't know the answer to that question; Ty Lee was a renowned Psychologist, one of Republic City's best in fact. But if she could help Mako, or more Mako would allow her to help him was another thing entirely, he never texted his father back. He simply overthought the situation, as always.

**Hey, I hope you liked it! It was fun to get back into the writing! Hope you liked the Lemony goodness! I know I took one out, but it's coming! also please review, and follow and all that good stuff! So I have a question to you all! Who has been your Fav Character in this little story of mine? answer in the reviews, or you can PM me! also big thanks to everyone who Reviewed!, keep em coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my Little Lemon drops, and this is the final chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, the support was absolutely amazing! And thanks to my long suffering Beta, Brit you are an angel in disguise.**

**A.N I own nothing and I make no money from writing this Fan Fic.**

Mako walked into his house as casually as he could, the rain was still pouring down. He looked over to Korra whose top was becoming slightly stuck to her body; he let out an unintentional groan of need. Mako flushed as he realised what he did. Korra could only laugh at his embarrassment.

"Sorry" he apologized meekly.

"Don't be sorry" She smiled, he blue eyes soft "at least I know you're still interested" she said through half lidded eyes and a seductive smile.

How could Mako have lost interest with Korra last words, _"You, me, bed, now" _still painstaking echoed through his head. He turned the door handle slowly, he had no idea why, it just added to the thrill of it. Also he wasn't sure if his Uncle and Aunt where even home. If they were then they wouldn't want to know what Mako and Korra were about to do.

Mako snuck inside when he figured the cost was clear with Korra in toe. Her hand entwined with his suddenly felt very hot and heavy. He didn't know what to do. He was way out of his depth.

The flight of step's leading to his room began to look like the final summit of Everest. Each step Korra kept giving him that incredulous look of bewilderment combined with raw need. It set Mako on edge. Not to say he didn't like the look. It just made him more nervous than should be allowed.

Korra squeezed his hand as the entered his room. Was it just Mako or had they stopped talking? Was Korra equally scared? No impossible he reasoned. But in his imagination this was supposed to be passionate, someone's first time, and the build-up was anything but passionate, they were quivering in anticipation and worry along with a bit fear.

Mako and Korra stood and looked at each other in a moment of shared horror. Mako swallowed, his Adams apple felt as big as an actual apple. Korra reached out and locked the door, without breaking eye contact. Mako gulped again.

Korra leaned up and kissed him softly, not rushing the action. Mako was too wound up to properly sink into the kiss. Korra's hands cupped his face lightly. Her hands were still damp. Mako let his hands wind up her back, Korra's clothes clung to her body. Mako finally returned the kiss after much deliberating.

Mako led Korra to his bed, but a pang of worry struck him. Korra sensed it and broke away.

"What?" she asked impatiently, waiting to return to the task that was at hand.

"I-I….I don't have a condom" Mako admitted

"You think I'm not on the pill?" Korra challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I never wanted to ask, it seemed a bit personal" Mako said in a hushed tone, as if anyone was listening. Korra couldn't help but smile, in his own weird way, Mako was ever the gentleman.

"Well I'm on it so….you don't have to worry about it" Korra answered

How that suddenly re stoked Mako's fires of lust he never knew, they just did. And Korra didn't have to initiate the kiss, Mako was eager to do it for her.

_**Korra**_

Korra was slightly taken aback by Mako sudden interest, but she was more than happy for it. She kept her hands moving, circling patterns in his back. Mako's hands were slowly making their way to her stomach.

Korra laid him down on the bed, which seemed to be more difficult than she suspected, Mako weighed her down slightly. Korra had to strain to place him down without toppling on him.

After being placed down on the bed Mako barely had enough to register what was happening when Korra straddled him without much ceremony. She quickly took off her top and gazed down at him. Her chocolate hair hung loose, framing her face, while her surreal blue eyes gazed down at Mako with piercing beauty. Her toned and tanned body never looked better to him. Her black bra stood out against her skin in the most infatuating way.

Korra sensing the moment was right dropped the line she had been thinking over. She leaned down and nuzzled his neck for a moment then kissed her way from the nap of his neck to Mako's collar bone, then back up, along his jaw line then up to his ear, which she playfully bit. Mako moaned his approval and a wave of tingles shot down his spine. Causing him to shudder slightly, after his spell was done she leaned into his ear and whispered with a voice oozing in sensuality.

"I'm going to ride you until you beg for mercy" Korra meant every word of it.

"Oh really?" Mako attempted to counter but his voice caught and his rebuttal came out as a low squeak, not as the seductive response he wanted.

"Yea really" Korra replied, her voice on the fine line of seductive and blatantly sexual. Korra licked her lips after replying to emphasise her point. "Oh shit" was all Mako could reply, barely whispering.

"Oh shit is right, and when I ride you into the ground, you'll still be saying 'oh shit'" Korra crossed the line into blatantly sexual, her eyes had never left his. She was positively terrifying, though insanely sexual Korra was better than angry Korra by a long shot.

"Shirt off now" She demanded, though Mako picked up on the playful undertone. She tugged at his shirt while saying so.

"Yes Ma'am" Mako replied as he complied.

"And don't call me 'Ma'am' it's making feel old, or that I'm in the army" she pointed her finger at his face in another drill sergeant like order.

"You might as well be in the army, you're treating me like a piece of meat" Mako joked. Korra couldn't help but smile at him and laugh a little.

"You are a piece of meat" Now it was Mako's turn to laugh, though he mocked offense. "A very handsome piece of meat that I happen to love" Korra smiled as she kissed him. Mako was beaming through the kiss.

_**Bolin**_

Bolin came into the house by himself; the door creaked slightly as he shit it behind him. "Hello?" Bolin called into the house though it was evident no one was home. It worried Bolin he hadn't seen his uncle and aunt, his brother or his cousin since the game had ended.

Bolin trundled up the stairs, they too made a creaking noise as he stepped on them. As he turned the corner to enter his room something stopped him. _Was that a moan? _Bolin stood perfectly still. He heard it again. _From Mako's room? _Realisation dawned on him and he suppressed a fit of laughter, this was the second time he had caught Mako and Korra.

To be sure he edged his way to Mako's door and pressed his ear to it.

"I'm going to ride you until you beg for mercy" Bolin almost birst into laughter again when he heard those words, uttered from Korra's mouth. Bolin scampered back from the door and into his room taking out his phone and dialling for Iroh.

"yea" Iroh answered lazily.

"Iroh man, you gotta get back home man, if I think what's about to go down will." Bolin practically said the entire sentence in one word he talked so fast.

"Bolin calm down, what's going on?" Iroh asked.

Bolin hesitated for a second, should he tell his cousin of his brother's impending action. He decided yes. For the sake of Mako's embarrassment. "Mako and Korra are about to do it" he said quickly and in a rather high pitch voice.

"Do what?"

"It bro…IT!" Bolin reaffirmed.

Iroh's gasp of realisation was heard through the phone. "Really, you mean like… It, it?" he questioned.

"Yea man, quote Korra, 'I'm going to ride you until you beg for mercy'" Bolin added.

"Oh shit, Mako's getting laid!" Iroh said with a mix of pride and fear for his cousins sake. "I'll be over in ten." Iroh finished as he hung up the phone.

_** Mako**_

Mako kept kissing every visible patch of Korra's skin, which happened to be quite a bit. He arched up and kissed just above her navel, to avoid her piercing there. It was entrancing in a strange way. Mako kept his fascination with it too himself, though he had been caught staring at it many times by Korra. She mercifully mentioned it, in truth he was more embarrassed by his wonder of it than anything.

Mako arched himself further up kissing her at the base of her rib cage. Korra felt up and down his back, supporting him while giving him better access to her skin. She looked down at Mako with fond eyes. Her hands now made their way to the back of his head, pressing his head further into her skin.

Mako's lips felt the strange contrast between the soft skin of her stomach and the firmer skin that surrounded the base of her rib cage. He loved the contrast he found himself alternating kisses between her softer skin of her belly and the firmer skin of her ribs. Korra lulled her head back and let out a hearty moan, giving Mako some encouragement to take further action.

Mako then kissed further up her body, until he met the fabric of her black bra. Mako took a moment to look up and stop his attentive kissing. His hands reached round the back to her bra clasp. Mako looked up for permission. "You don't need to ask for permission" Korra said as she read his mind.

Mako's hands fiddled with the clasp for a few seconds then the bra thankfully dropped off and joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Mako gazed up at her breast for a moment, he swallowed the lump in his throat that had suddenly appeared. Mako resisted the urge to latch onto one with his mouth.

Korra sensed this from the strain of his features. Korra decided to 'show them off' so to speak, she arched her back more, so they were pushed right into his face. That was all it took for Mako to set off. He latched onto her nearest breast and sucked it with fervour. Korra let a smile creep onto her face as she lightly held his head in place with her hand.

Mako's tongue flicked her nipple and it hardened quickly under his coaxing actions. Korra moaned her approval holding his head in place harder. Korra's moans got progressively louder, along with her grip on Mako's head. Mako's tapped her back twice in an attempt to breath. Nothing. Another two taps and Korra finally released her hold on his head.

"I need to breath Korra" Mako chastised while gasping for breath, though his smile betrayed his demeanour.

"No you don't" Korra challenged "All you need to do is kiss right there" Korra finished and pressed his head back to her breast. Mako barely had enough time to take breath before he was back to suckling on her nipple, flicking its hardened tip.

Mako alternated to the other breast and paid it the equal amount of attention it deserved while Korra pulled her hands away to unzip her pants. It didn't go as smoothly as she wanted and Mako had to stop his attentions in order for her to get them off.

Mako stared hungrily at her black lace panties, they weren't that think after all. Her could sparely see the outline of her womanhood. Mako's pants were now tented in an almost comical manner and Korra noticed displaying the same hungry look on her face. "Off" one word that made Mako's entire body shiver with anticipation. Mako was all too eager to co-operate with Korra command and as took them off with relative ease but Korra had to tug them down because he was taking more than an eighth of a second to drop his pants.

Once he had dropped his pants he regretted it. Korra's look had him trapped like a lion would a lamb. He swallowed the now ever present lump in his throat. He felt several shades hotter and was sure he blushing. His boxers were even more tented than his pants.

"Those too" Korra commanded while straddling him, with hungry eyes, nodding towards his boxers.

_**Korra**_

"Are you sure?" Mako asked feebly. _Sweet Spirits, he can be dense sometimes _Korra sighed and nodded. "Yes I'm sure" She licked her bottom lip to emphasise the point. Mako swallowed again and began to shimmy down his boxers. Korra had to get off him so he could do so and once he was done Mako covered his 'parts' with his hands, embarrassed.

Korra sighed again. "We are going to get nowhere if you're shy about it."

"I'm not shy" he defended.

"Yes you are and it's kind of cute" She said while placing her hands over his, which where cupping his manhood. Mako froze for second then looked her in the eye. She gripped his hands and went to move them, but he held them in place. Mako broke eye contact and looked away finding something interesting to look at on the nearest wall.

Korra took her hands and placed them on his chin, turning him to face her. Korra planted a soft kiss on his lips before slowly moving her hands back to his. This time Mako's didn't flinch when Korra tried to move his hands, he simply let her move them.

Korra kept eye contact as she slipped out of her panties. Mako gulped again and looked down for a moment before reverting his eyes back to Korra's. they both were still for a moment. Completely naked, Korra straddling Mako with her hands one his thigh's and his hands were on the bed to scared to be holding a piece of her skin, regardless of how soft it was.

"We should probably do something" Mako said softly.

"Yea we should" Korra said as she gave him her seductive glare. Korra's hand moved up and cupped his manhood.

_**Iroh**_

Iroh rushed up stairs as soon as he entered his house. Bolin was at the top with his ear pressed to the door. He had an ear to ear grin plastered on his face.

"Bolin!" Iroh whispered, loud enough for Bolin and Bolin alone to hear.

Bolin whipped his head around to see who it was. Bolin smiled when he saw his cousin and beckoned him upstairs.

"What stage is he at?" Iroh asked quietly, he didn't want to be found out. He enjoyed having his limbs attached to his body. And if Korra caught him being a peeping tom, well listening tom was more accurate, then she would sure he lost at least one.

"They are naked at least" Bolin speculated. He had no idea how correct he was.

"How would you know?" Iroh questioned, giving Bolin an incredulous look.

"I've heard at least five pieces of clothing hit the floor, they have to be naked at that rate." Bolin answered and Iroh nodded in agreement. Bolin pulled out his phone and turned on the voice record capabilities. Iroh snatched the phone from his hands quickly.

"Hey, what the fuck man?" Bolin accused.

"If we record them Korra will fucking kill us, like brutally kill us and plus we don't even know if they will do it." Iroh said, pointing at his cousin in an accusing manner. "Were just gonna listen if it develops further then we pull out the phone." Bolin huffed and snatched his phone back, placing it in his pocket.

"Fine" Bolin muttered before pressing his ear to the door again.

_**Mako**_

Mako was going to lose it soon, he was sweating from nervousness. It wasn't good, he was panicking, but he attempted to keep a straight face a Korra slowing gripped him and began to stroke him. Despite his overwhelming sense of worry he allowed himself to moan when she stroked more.

Mako tried to pry his mind away from his ridiculous sense of fear by moving one of his hands from the bed to Korra's waist. It didn't work. His eyes followed his hands, but they caught a glimpse of her womanhood and the fear came back. A thousand things questions came into his head _What if I don't 'perform well enough' 'what if I cum too soon' 'what if she doesn't orgasm' _they milled around in his head. He closed his eyes to get rid of the voices of doubt but he could. His eyes shot open when he accidently brushed her folds with his fingers.

Mako looked down in surprise and then he looked to Korra who only nodded in approval. Mako began to stroke her with the fervour she was stroking him with. He looked back into Korra's eyes. She was itching to kiss him but he didn't let her, he kept his lips just out of reach. This caused Korra to take her spare hand and place it roughly behind Mako's head and shove his head toward hers and she kissed him soundly, bursting her tongue into his mouth without as much as a warning.

Mako began to rub her harder and Korra moaned louder into his mouth. Korra began to grind against his hand, trying to coax him to slip a finger into her, but Mako held off. Mako rubbed harder still and that coupled his Korra grinding made Korra shudder above him. Mako grinned and tried to get her to orgasm.

Korra's breath hitched and she knew she was close, she grinded against Mako's hand with desperation. She kissed him and let out a large gasp of air into his mouth before throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan. Her limbs twitched slightly and her thigh's squeezed Mako. She was still twitching slightly after coming down from her orgasm. Korra leant down and kissed Mako soundly before smiling and raising herself off the bed and placing her entrance above Mako's stiffened manhood.

Mako stopped his glowering happiness when he saw when Korra was. His hands dropped back to his sides and his eyes bugged out of theirs sockets. Korra didn't have time to go through all of Mako's complaints and worries and she slid down. Moaning in pleasure as she sank the way don on his manhood.

Mako gripped the sheets like a vice and moaned long and loud. Korra smiled through her own pleasure coupled with slight pain. Mako suddenly remembered a very important part of the female anatomy that wasn't their.

"K-Korra" Mako stuttered as he spoke, whether it was because of the pleasure of being inside Korra of because of concern he didn't know.

"Yea baby?" Mako wasn't fond of pet names but he let it slide this time.

"There's no…um… ya know…..wall?" it came out more of a question than a statement. Korra didn't have a hymen and it didn't sit well with Mako, he was always told that for a girls first time, you have to 'top the cherry' so to speak.

"What?" Korra questioned with a look on her face.

"Have you had sex before?" Mako asked a bit more calmed down from the initial penetration.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because there's no… hymen" Mako final pushed out the last words.

Korra sighed, she knew she would have to explain it sooner or later. Korra was shocked to when she came out of the Judo lesson with a bleeding crotch and a distinctly sore pelvis. "It broke during Judo" she explained "High kicks will do that" she finished.

Mako looked slightly less alarmed but not totally convinced. Korra sighed again and lent down, which was a hell of a lot more difficult than she expected. Her groin cut with pain when she leaned down to kiss him and caress his face.

"I love you Mako, and I'm all yours and your mine, that isn't going to change at all" Korra leaned back after her declaration of faith, mainly because her groin hurt like a bastard, but also to soften the mood. Mako understood noticeably, nodding his head with vigour. Only then did Korra start rocking her hips.

At first she was slow and unsteady; it still hurt her to move too much. None the less Mako was on cloud nine, moaning with every slight movement Korra made. Mako gripped her hips and urged her to quicken the pace.

Korra smiled and obliged rocking her hips more fiercely now. She bent down and kissed him soundly ignoring the pain the shot through her groin when bending. Their kisses where soft but full of the passion that burned inside the both of them, Korra caressed his face while moaning his name. Korra dragged her finger's over his chest and stomach, making them twitch slightly. Korra picked up the pace further driving Mako to hold on a little further for dear life. From nowhere Mako suddenly flipped them so he on top in the missionary position. It worked though they both nearly were off the bed and onto the floor.

Mako hovered above her for a second or two, letting Korra get ready for him. Korra gripped his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Mako drove into her, he assessed how she reacted and changed how he trust into her. Soon he had figured out just how she liked it. Changing between long deep slow thrust's and short shallow ones.

Mako was coming close to climax and so was Korra, her grip of his shoulder was so tight he felt her scratch him several times. Korra was kissing him lovingly as he picked up his pace determined not to finish before her. Korra started to twitch again and her legs began to squeeze him like a vice. Korra roughly grabbed his head and forced it to hers in a hard kiss.

Korra moaned loudly as she found her release her grip softened and she favoured him with soft kisses all over. Mako grunted unceremoniously as he came inside her. Mako collapsed on top of her and Korra could only smile. She softly stroked his hair and whispered praise for his virility and co-operation.

Mako chuckled into the pillow, which muffled the sound. "What, did you think I was going to say no?" he asked.

"You might have"

"I doubt that" Mako said before sighing into the pillow. Korra kept stroking the back of his neck and head until the two of them slept in each other's arms.

_**Bolin**_

Bolin and Iroh had camped outside Mako's room for the night. Bolin was lightly snoring when he heard the door turn. Bolin surprised himself when he woke up he was a heavy sleeper by all means.

Bolin nudged his cousin when the door opened further to reveal Mako wearing a pair of boxers. The two teens jumped up and gave Mako a resounding applause. Mako who darkened several shades flipped them off before indicating to be quite by place a finger to his lips.

"Korra's sleeping" Mako whispered.

"Wouldn't want to wake the Mrs would we? Eh Mako" Iroh joked.

"No you wouldn't" Mako retorted hotly and Bolin and Iroh laughed, they stopped when a figure grumbled from bed and came over to the trio of teens. She stretched out her soreness in her thighs as she walked over.

"Little sore their Korra?" Bolin said with a little too much mirth in his voice.

"Yes" she replied absentmindedly. Korra walked over to Mako and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mako blushed again. "I'm going to get some coffee, want some?" Korra offered. Mako nodded and Korra waltzed down the steps in her own good time, stretching out soreness every now and then.

When she was out of sight Bolin put his fist in the middle of the trio, the all complied. Through every bit of trepidation the may have faced the three boys would always have each other. Family stuck together, and Mako may have said it was Korra who helped him though his tough time or the therapy it was evident who it was. Bolin and Iroh, through all his actions it was family that was Mako's help.

-fin

**So that's it, I guess, thank you all for reading! You all made my day when I saw all you guys review. The fact I got any reviews to me is an amazement. I cannot thank you all so much for following me through the story!**

**Yungy**


End file.
